A Life With No Regrets
by YumeMusouka
Summary: If you're looking for a story about man eating titans and people dying faster than bunnies fucking then this isn't that story. If you're looking for a older stoic man, the fantasy of your every wet dream, then you're not going to find him. Hate to break it to you, but I'm just a suburban teenager trying to live life to the fullest. (Levi's POV)
1. A World 2000 Years Later

**Sorry for being MIA to my fellow readers. Yes, I am writing a new story. No, I won't drop How About a Little Bit of Sex Education or This Isn't a Battle of Bands. Though honestly, I need to time to finalize the plot and see where it will go. This story is in first person and present tense. I don't have experience in writing in this perspective so forgive me for all my mistakes. I'm writing a reincarnation story because I love reading them. I just realized that I didn't have one, so I wanted to make one. So here it is. I think this story will be a bit different from other reincarnation stories, but I like it. I hope you guys will enjoy this.**

I move my body to the music, ignoring the extra weight on the side from my acoustic guitar. I hold onto the mic in front of me, remembering the meaning of the whole song. I smirk for the camera that I know is in front of me and my two friends. I open my mouth to finish the last chorus of the song with my low baritone voice.

" _It was like a nightmare and it's painful for me,_ " I clutch my shirt at my chest. " _Because nobody wants to die too fast._ "

" _Remember the day of grief, now it's strange for me,_ " I clench my teeth for dramatic effects.

" _I could see your face,_ " I bring my hand to my face, caressing it. I slowly reach for my ear and then point to the camera. " _I could hear your voice_."

" _Remember the day we met and it's painful for me,_ " I grip the mic with both my hands, leaning forward with the stand. Blinded by the white bands on my face, all I can see are huge viridian eyes looking at me. " _Because nobody wants to die too fast._ "

" _Remember the day we dreamt and it's painful for me_ ," I sing breathlessly, revealing a defeated laugh as I envision the ocean.

" _I could see your face_ ," I reach out to the camera and clench my fist. I pull my fist to my chest as I sing the last words of the song. " _I could hear your voice_."

I continue to sway to the outro that my friends are providing. Once the ending is approaching, I grab the mic stand and lower my head at the last note. A quiet moment passes before I hear my friend jump into action.

"Aaaaaaand CUT!" Hanji announces as she runs for the camera while ripping off the white bandages that covered her eyes. On her way, she runs into everything in her way. I roll my eyes as random shit fell everywhere.

"Sheesh Hanji, watch where you're going or you're gonna make Petra check on us," I lecture her as I pull off my bandages.

"Nah, she's already coming," Mike informs us with a sniff. He pulls off his bandages as well.

"Sorry," Hanji chuckles as she looks over their video.

"Ugh, shitty glasses," I respond.

"Levi? Is everything alright, sweetie?" Petra's voice comes through the closed door of the garage.

"Everything is alright, ma! We just knocked down the table," I reply loudly for my mother to hear.

"Oh, okay then. Come upstairs soon, all of you. Dinner's almost ready," Petra informs all of us.

"Okay!" We three reply simultaneously.

"Alright, now I just need to edit the ending out and then we can put this up on YouTube," Hanji says as she goes to my laptop on the table against the wall. "We don't need to do a retake, it's good."

Mike and I come up behind her. We watch as she swiftly edit the ending out. She opens google chrome and goes to YouTube. My account is already on, so she simply uploads the video. She titles it "No Name - The Reluctant Heroes (Original Song)." After writing a quick description, she posts the video to the public.

"We finally hit four million subscribers," Mike comments on as he pulls off his tie, feeling his neck was too constricted.

"Four million people and we haven't found a single person who can recognize our symbol," I scoff as I turn to look at the painting on the cement wall.

The painting on the wall behind their music equipment stands there proudly. I am seventeen, a soon to be senior in high school. A few years ago, I was able to connect the dots of his recurring nightmares. The dreams were too real to just be a dream. The sounds of the dead screaming. The feel of blood splattering on me. The giants, titans, who effortlessly ate my comrades. The hopelessness I felt when I looked at my friends' dead bodies. And then the warmth I felt from the smile of one single person. The person who longed for freedom with a fire in his viridian eyes.

I thought the dreams were about my past life. I only really figured that out because I was able to recognize some people in my dream and some I couldn't. People can only dream about people they had seen before. Mike and Hanji were in my dream and they were real. Some others, I was sure that if I saw them in real life, I wouldn't had missed them. I asked my childhood friends about the idea of reincarnation in the most subtle way I could. Needless to say, it wasn't subtle at all.

My friends laughed at me, assuring me that they did believe in reincarnation. Although none of us would ever admit to it, we cried that day. The three of us were happy that we each weren't alone with the nightmares we had. Soon the dreams stop being dreams, they became memories. We are able to remember things of our past lives like one would remember what they ate the night before. With the memories, we've come to yearn to reconnect with those from our past lives.

Being the stereotypical suburban kids we are, the three of us are a garageband. Hanji decided that we should put videos up online with the survey corps insignia in the background. With this, people from our past with their memories intact could see us, knowing they weren't alone. We didn't want attention, meaning we wanted privacy, so we became a No Name band. We have a email specifically for our YouTube, hoping that if someone recognizes us, they would email them. Of the two years since we started posting videos, all we received were fan mails, dick and boobs pictures. Humans are truly disturbing creatures.

"Patience is a virtue," Hanji replies to me. "Maybe we should just do something stupid, hoping it'll become viral. Then more people will know about us."

"To what do you suggest for that?" I roll my eyes.

"Violence is the key," Hanji smirks.

"Hanji, what the fuck?" I scoff.

"Actually, I think we're good," Mike interrupts as he motions us to look back at my laptop. "I guess doing an original song was a good choice."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Apparently, Levi is a 'sexy ass beast' when performing a song from his heart. Not my words, theirs," Mike informs us.

"Damn these teenagers are so openly fucking thirsty theses days," I roll my eyes again. "Back then, they at least knew what shame was."

"Yea, because that way you can constantly destroy their innocence," Hanji laughs even after I smack her in the head.

"We'll come back to this later. Petra is probably waiting for us," I sigh.

"Yes, we know. We heard your mommy calling us earlier," Mike chuckles.

"Shut up," I growl as I push him with my shoulder.

In this life, I was born to a mother named Petra Ral. In the past life, Petra worked for me. After discovering this, I've come to find it hard to call her my mother. I still loved her as my mother, obviously. However, to me, she is still a subordinate that I couldn't protect. Also, I still look nothing like her. I have no idea why fate decided to have Petra give birth to me. If anything, I fucking look like a demon child born to a holy angel. Even before I started to remember everything, I always wondered why I looked nothing like Petra. However, she always tells me that I am definitely her child. She always threatens to show me a video of my birth which I gladly refuse to watch. She also assures me that I am my biological father's son.

Which is a fucking laugh, because, in this life, my father is Erwin fucking Smith.

If Petra was to ever regain her memories, I would have to thank her for divorcing the man shortly after my birth. It would've been weird as fuck to have your previous superior, borderline friend, as your father. Oh, and let's not forget the time I tried to kill him. I am thankful that he doesn't have his memories as well. It would've been awkward to grow up around that. Although I don't know all the little details, but apparently Petra couldn't love Erwin anymore and so she divorced him. She has full custody of me, but Erwin can see me whenever he wants to, which is why he never fought for the custody of little old me. Then again, it doesn't help that the two of them live right next to each other. It isn't an exaggeration. Erwin literally lives next door to Petra.

I have parents who are weird as fuck. And yes, they are both blonde while I have a lovely head of black hair. I literally defy science, because even Hanji couldn't fathom why I look this way. Although she is glad I look the same as I did in the previous life. She said that if I was naturally a blonde, she would no doubt break into my house at night just to dye my hair black. However, she is so disappointed that I am no longer five feet and three inches.

I am five feet and nine inches tall. I grew six inches in this life. I suppose having an abundance of nutrients from the moment when you were born does add to your growth.

I kick Hanji into the kitchen, which is connected to the garage by a door. She stumbles through the door, letting out a yelp. Petra looks over at us, confused. She shakes her head with a smile, understanding what an awesome friend I am to Hanji. The three of us sit down at the dining table as Petra grab the food from the island.

"It smells delicious, Ms. Ral. Is that chicken alfredo with a hint of lemon and rosemary?" Mike ask as he sniffs the air. Of course this dog would know.

"Why, thank you. But it's not a 'hint' if you can tell," Petra laughs as she sits down to eat with us.

"Ma'am, I won't tell. My lips are sealed," Mike laughs back.

"Alright then," Petra chuckles. "Are you kids staying over?"

"Yes ma'am, we brought our stuff over and told our parents," Mike replies.

"We gotta hang out for the last day of our summer vacation," Hanji explains. She then turns to look at me and Mike. "Tomorrow marks senior year. We have to plan how to leave with a bang."

"Well, there's always murder," I offer to the table.

"Levi!" Petra scolds me.

"I'm just kidding ma," I laugh and then become serious. "However, Dok better watch out."

"Dok? I hate him too, Levi," Hanji gags in disgust. "Don't worry though, I heard he's busy being sweet on a girl."

"Who would date that greasy ball of sh-, crap?" I ask as I cautiously look at Petra. She's giving me a warning look. "Crap isn't a swear word, ma. And even if it was, it's pretty weak."

Petra rolls her eyes at me. She always wonders where I get my eye rolling skills from and it's from her, no doubt. Even without all the genetic shitfest that I don't understand, the woman still raised me, so we are quite similar.

"Anyways, to answer your question… Marie," Hanji says as she nods her head.

"Apparently, she's already pregnant," Mike adds. "I don't think she'll be at school anymore."

"What is with this generation of kids these days?" I huff out a huge sigh as I drink the tea that Petra served beforehand.

"You're part of that generation, Levi," Petra laughs. "Stop acting like an old man."

"I apologize for not running around and getting women pregnant, ma," I roll my eyes again.

"If you could impregnate a guy, I don't doubt that you would do that," Hanji smirks from behind her teacup.

"What the entire fuck?!" I nearly choke on my tea from my outburst. I look at Hanji as if she's crazy. Who the hell was I kidding? The bitch is fucking crazy.

"Levi! Language," Petra scolds me once again. I shrug my shoulders and she in turn shakes her head, knowing that she can't change me. She then looks at our plates, realizing that we are practically done eating. "If you guys are done, you can go back and play. I'll clean up."

"We do not 'play,'" I roll my eyes yet again.

"It's just an expression, sweetie," Petra rolls her eyes back at me. "Make sure to sleep early. You're driving tomorrow, are you not?"

"That I am," I nod.

"Thank you for the food Ms. Ral," Hanji and Mike express their gratitude.

"You two are always welcome to eat here," Petra smiles back at them.

We head back to the garage and pack up the music equipment. I grab my laptop and we go to my bedroom on the second floor. My bedroom has a twins bed, a small couch, a small coffee table, a desk with everything that comes with a desk, a dresser, a full body mirror, and a closet. I put my laptop on the desk and go to sit on my bed. Hanji jumps on my bed, nearly making me fall. While Mike laughs as he sits down on the couch.

"What do you guys wanna do this year?" Hanji asks.

"Find someone who remembers the bullshit we know," I say.

"Find a way to make people we do know remember the bullshit we know," Mike says.

"Speaking of which, who do you guys want to find the most?" Hanji questions.

"Eren, for obvious reasons," I answer. Eren Jaeger, the boy in my memories who was also my lover. "But I would also like to find Isabel and Farlan. It would put me at peace to know that they're doing well and are happy."

"Ah… right, those two," Hanji nods as she remembers them. She only knew my past life's childhood friends for a bit. "I want to find Moblit. I want to thank him for saving my life back then. It would also be nice to see Armin. He was so smart in that world. He must be a genius in this world as well. I wanna play chess with him."

"I already found who I wanted to see," Mike answers the question.

"And who the hell is that?" I ask, all my attention on the huge guy in my room.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" Hanji looks as if she is about to murder our friend.

"Because it's awkward," Mike replies. He looks straight at me in the eyes. "It's your father in this life."

"Erwin?!" I exclaim. Suddenly, I remember a conversation I had with Hanji. "Shit!"

"Yes! Levi you owe me a whole goddamn cake full of sugar," Hanji laughs. She jumps on me, shaking my whole body.

"That bet has been invalid for at least two thousand years. I owe you shit," I retorted as I push her off.

"A bet is a bet," Hanji proclaims with a smirk.

"Even so, we don't even know. Let's not jump to conclusions," I point out. Hanji backs off and presents Mike to me, waiting. I turn to look at Mike. "This is serious, Mike. Answer truthfully. Were you fucking Erwin in our past life?"

"Oh my gawd, you both are insufferable," Mike sighs.

"Don't put me on the same level as this nutcase!" I yell.

"Who gives a shit? Just tell us Mike!" Hanji exclaims.

"Yes, guys, we were fucking," Mike reveals.

"You, sir, owe me a cake," Hanji points at me. "And it better be expensive. Make it at least somewhat equivalent to the expenses from two thousand years ago."

"Ugh, fine," I give in. "Ey, Mike, were you top or bottom?"

"That's a personal question," Mike replies as he slowly shook his head. Then he starts to evilly smile. "Let's just say that I pounded that ass to heaven."

"Mike, my man," Hanji high fives Mike.

I shake my head at my friends' antic. For the rest of the night, we cruised through the internet on my laptop. At the end of the night, Hanji slept with me on my bed while Mike's big ass took the whole couch by himself.

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up! We gotta go!" I yell before I open the front door. I turn around and walk outside, leaving the door open. I unlock my car as I walk to it. I am dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Coming, my used to be munchkin!" Hanji yells back.

"Fuck off, shitty glasses!" I retort, knowing full well that Petra is gone, unavailable to give me an earful for swearing like a sailor.

"Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" Hanji gasps as she walks out the door. She is wearing an elbow length sleeve grey sweater with black skinny jeans.

"In fact, I do," I reply as I open the driver's seat. I see Mike in the corner of my eye, in his tight white t-shirt and jeans, locking the door. The thing about my insufferable friends is that I knew them well enough (of fucking course I do) to give them a copy of my house key. Well, Petra's house. She doesn't need to know about all the details.

"First day of school today?" A deep voice came from behind me. I turn around and see Erwin in a suit.

"Yea, dad," I hella try not to cringe at my own words. "You going to work?"

"Yes," Erwin replies. "You should come see me sometimes."

"I literally live next door. You can come see me if you want," I retort.

"I know, I know. I just meant that you should come over so we can hang out," Erwin explains.

"Yea, I'll try," I spit out as natural as I could. Which is a fucking fail. However, Erwin doesn't seem fazed by it.

"That's good," Erwin smiles. He then looks over to Hanji and Mike. "Morning, Emily and Aiden."

"Morning, Mr. Smith," They respond.

With that, the three of us hop into the car, throwing our bags in the back with Mike. I start the engine as they both buckle up. As I back up on the driveway, Erwin waves at us. We three awkwardly wave back.

"I still can't get over the fact that Erwin and Petra were born with their full names from the previous life," Hanji grumbles indignantly. "It's so fucking unfair! Who the fuck wants to be an Emily when you can be a Hanji?"

"How did you end up as 'Levi' again?" Mike questions.

"I don't know. Petra told me that when she first saw me, she immediately just thought that I was a 'Levi,'" I reply as I make a turn.

"At least she wasn't wrong," Hanji says. "But you ain't no 'Ral.'"

"Can't be a 'Levi' without being an 'Ackerman,'" Mike comments.

"Yes, yes, I'll change my last name when we go to college," I say.

"Us too, because fuck Emily and Aiden," Hanji exclaims. Mike grunts in agreement.

I chuckle as I pull into the school parking lot. After finding an empty parking spot, I quickly assert my dominance in this school by taking the spot from a bunch of punk ass basics. The group in the other car are yelling profanities at me and I merely flick them off as I get out of the car. Hanji sticks out her tongue and Mike smirks as we walk by the car.

We walk inside the school through the front doors. There is a mass of people running around greeting each other and sharing the schedules. Mike leads the way to get our schedules and locker numbers. I lazily look around, observing people. Then, suddenly, I see a flash of red hair. There is only one person that I knew with that shade of red hair in pigtails. I quickly shove my student ID to Hanji, telling her to get my schedule.

I run, my heart racing. Could it really fucking be? As I get closer to her, I am about to call her name. I stop myself, because what if she didn't remember? I think about all the conversations we had and at that moment, I couldn't remember a thing. I run in front of her and turn to face her. It is fucking Isabel. She looks at me with questioning eyes. Her big green emerald eyes. She's wearing a white blouse with brown shorts over black tights. I just blurt out the first thing that came to my mind.

"You wouldn't happen to know what 22 + 18 is, do you?" I inwardly cringe, because that sounded like a shitty pickup line that doesn't even make sense. And why the fuck would I try to flirt with my own sister?

"It's forty," the redhead says. She looks over me and gives me a disgusted look. Goddamn it, how the fuck do I evacuate from this moment? "What are you trying to do?"

"Uh, nothing, just a random thought," I try to laugh it off, but it only came out awkwardly.

"I'm just messing with you, big bro," Isabel smiles at me. Before I can feel relieved, she throws her body at me. "You became so tall! And you're packed with muscles, even in this life."

"Goddamn it, Izzy. You scared the shit out of me," I grumble to her as I hold her in a hug. I ignore the height comment, because I could never be mad at her.

"Well, of all things to ask me, why that?" Isabel laughs as she slowly lets go of me. "And I missed you so much."

"I didn't know what to say," I say honestly as I look at her. I caress her cheek with my right hand. "I missed you too."

"Have you met Farlan in this life?" Isabel asks me.

"No. Have you?" I ask back.

"No," Isabel replies. "You are the first person I met from years ago."

"You are the fifth and the third to remember," I inform her.

"Really? Who are the others?" Isabel inquires.

"You might not remember them, but the two who remember are Hanji and Mike. The other two is Petra, who used to work under me, but is now my mother, and… Erwin," I answer.

"Erwin Smith?" Isabel gives me a face of disgust.

"Yes, the Erwin Smith. The man we tried to kill. But here is the kicker," I pause for dramatic effects. "In this life, he is my dad."

"Pfftwhahaha!" Isabel bursts out. "Erwin Smith is your dad?! Oh my god, that is karma."

"I know, right?" I chuckle. "How is your life here? Are you happy?"

"Me? I'm good. I am happy. I am adopted. Now, don't look so sad. I got adopted by a good family. I have nice parents and an older brother. They adopted me when I was seven. I've always had my memories, so I asked them to let me keep my name when they adopted me," Isabel tells me with a smile. "We just recently moved here since my father got relocated. We live in the Trost suburbs."

"You live in the Trost suburbs? I live there too. Hanji and Mike also live there. When did you move in?" I ask. "In case you wanted to know, I've only remembered for about two years."

"We moved in like last week, so it's no surprise that we haven't seen each other yet," Isabel answers. "And wow, only two years."

"Levi!" Hanji's voice fills in my ears. I soon feel the crazy woman jump on me. I push her off, shouting out profanities.

"Why'd you leave in a hurry?" Mike inquires. He then turns to look at Isabel. He sniffs the air a bit, trying to catch Isabel's scent. The one thing he learned in this life is personal space. "And this is?"

"Isabel?" Hanji guesses.

"Ah, you must be Mike and Hanji," Isabel says. "I remember you kicking our asses and I remember you giving me cookies."

"Ah, yes, that did happen," Mike nods. "Levi, I still can't fathom how you stopped a sword with a small ass knife."

"It's called skills," I smirk.

"And I see that big bro has become more sassy in this life," Isabel comments.

"Well, it's called having a normal life, Izzy," I retort.

"That it is," Isabel smiles.

"So, Isabel, what year are you? We're seniors this year," Hanji asks.

"I'm a senior as well," Isabel tells us.

It turns out that the four of us have the same schedule. Isabel had a good laugh when she found out what Hanji's and Mike's names were in this life. She said it didn't match them at all. Once the school bell rang, signaling that school ended, the we went to grab our stuff in our lockers and met outside. Some douche walked by and tried to make a pass at Isabel. I glared at that motherfucker to the ground. He ran away.

Finally in peace, I offer to drive Isabel back. She takes it, saying that she has to text her brother that she doesn't need to be picked up. We all gather into my car. Isabel sits in the passenger seat, leaving Hanji and Mike in the back.

The drive home is nice and quiet. Just kidding. The music is blasting while Hanji and I are singing at the top of our lungs. Isabel is shock as first, but then she starts dancing in her seat. Mike is in the backseat, tapping at whatever sounds right.

Once we are at my house, I kick all the dipshits out of my car.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Isabel!" Hanji waves at me and Isabel as she walks away with Mike.

"It was nice meeting you two," Isabel waves at them. Mike grunts back.

"So, Izzy, where do you live?" I ask as I take her backpack from her hands.

"Literally down the streets," Isabel replies, pointing to her house. "Corner house."

"Ah, I do faintly remember someone moving in there," I nod as I start to walk Isabel down the road.

"What were you doing to miss a family moving in throughout the whole entire day?" Isabel inquires as she intertwines our arms.

"Composing a music piece," I reveal.

"Oooh, since when were you musically adept?" Isabel looks over to me.

"I don't know. Maybe when I stopped fighting for humanity?" I question.

"I see," Isabel starts to chuckle. "And who are you writing for?"

"What makes you think there's a 'who?'" I ask, slightly pushing her to the side.

"You can't fool me, big bro," Isabel smirks. "Now you have to come in and have a long talk with me."

"What if I refuse? Are you going to try to lure me in your house with a broom?" I joke.

"Oh my god," Isabel laughs as she remembers what I was hinting at. "You heard that conversation?"

"You guys talk so loud. I could hear you guys from outside," I smirk.

"Well, to be fair, it would've worked on you back then. Now? I'm not so sure. I think you've upgraded from broom to something more fancy," Isabel deducts.

"Ah, yes, now I'm going to get vacuums and swifters for my birthday," I chuckle. "But in all seriousness, tell me about your family."

"Well, I think my big brother is home, so you'll meet him. He dresses a lot in feminine clothes, so don't make fun of him," Isabel says as we reach her property. We start to walk towards the door.

"Big brother? That's what you call him? Izzy," I look at Isabel with feigned hurt. "You replaced me?"

"Lol, shut up," Isabel lets go of my arm and pushes me as we reach the door. I chuckle again as I push her back. "My OLDER brother is home, so you can meet him."

"What's the family's surname?" I inquire as Isabel took out her key.

"Surname? They're the Jaeger family," Isabel tells me as she opens the door.

"Jaeger?" I ask, thinking that I heard it wrong. I walk in after her.

"Yea, Jaeger," Isabel repeats, giving me a confused look. She closes the door behind us, locking it.

Nah, man, it has to be a coincidence.

"Isabel, are you home?" A voice calls. Something about that voice just strikes my insides. The owner of the voice came into view.

For some goddamn reason I hear Bon Jovi's "You Give Love A Bad Name" in the back of my head. Goddamn it, Bon Jovi needs to get out of my head. I need to soak up the image before me, unless I wanted to go crazy. Wait, I can't soak it up. I am a teenager. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK! Fuck these goddamn teenage hormones. I hope to god that it isn't happening. Shit, this is fucking happening.

I pop a boner upon meeting Eren Jaeger for the first time in this life.

"I'm guessing he's not a potential boyfriend?" Eren asks behind his fist. He chuckles a bit, blushing from the sight I'm giving him.

At least my dick isn't small.

I refuse to cover myself. It'll just make shit more awkward. I am not acknowledging the problem at hand like the teenager I am. Ah, Eren, is so beautiful. He stood there with his huge viridian eyes that are gawking at the size of my dick. His eyebrows were thin, unlike some somebody I knew. His cheeks were lean, but still has roundness to them. From what I can see behind his glossy pink painted fingernails, his lips were pink and plump. He has a head full of chocolate brown locks. His bangs are pulled backwards with a bobby pin. He's wearing a cream colored crop top that has long sleeves, exposing his shoulders. It goes really well his caramel skin tone, especially with his flat stomach peeking out under the shirt. Speaking of skin, his white short ass shorts reveal his tantalizing legs. They look so fucking soft to touch. The best part of everything is that I'm taller than him. God, Eren looks so adorable, but this is not the first impression I envisioned. I need to control myself or else this boner won't leave me. I force my gaze to Izzy, begging her to do something. She sees my gaze and tries hold back a smile by pursing her lips. This brat.

"Uh, no, Eren. This is Levi, another senior. He's my friend," Isabel tells Eren as she pulls me forward to the vixen in front of me. "Levi, this is my older brother, Eren. He's a senior in college."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Levi," Eren gives me a giggle or some sort as he offers his hand. He fucking giggles in this life. Adorable.

"The pleasure is mine," I take his hand and shake it firmly. He looks over me as we let go of hands, gently biting his lower lip. Is this punk fucking with me?

"Oh, yea, big bro, were you going to show me something?" Isabel brings up a new topic.

"Big bro?" Eren questions. No, Eren, just no. I love you, but no.

"I call dibs on that title," I smirk at him.

"What? You're not even her older brother," Eren looks at me as if I'm crazy. Is this karma for making fun of Erwin's eyebrows all of my life? Eren doesn't remember a thing, because I'm sure I told him about Isabel and Farlan in our past life. No, Levi, don't show your disappointment.

But damn, fuck my life.

 **Thanks for reading. You are all loved.**


	2. Meeting the Jaegers

**Hello! Hope you guys enjoy this. Levi takes one trip to the hospital and receives shocking news from Isabel.**

"Well tough luck, dipshit," I blurt out. I am very smooth, smooth as a brick.

"Sorry, Eren," Isabel jumps in. "Levi is kinda overprotective of me. We actually met a long time ago. We were young and didn't know how to stay in contact, but we met at school today."

"Oh? Is this the guy you were talking about?" Eren asks. Isabel nods at him. He then turns to look at me. "Sorry about that. Well then, take care of my little sister. Make yourself at home. If you need anything, you can ask Isabel."

"Alright," I nod. Eren smiles and walks away into what I assume is the living room. I mean there isn't much to assume when all these houses look the same. My eyes focus on the butt that Eren has. Majestic, really. I want to follow it, but the bastard doesn't know who I am. I'll have to warm up to him, slowly. If Eren ever regains his memories, I'll hold him accountable for blue balling me.

"So, are you done staring?" Isabel's voice penetrates my concentration.

"I guess I should be," I reply as I reluctantly take my gaze away from Eren.

"You have a lot to explain," Isabel says.

I nod, understanding her sentiment. We go up the stairs, into Isabel's room. I internally thank Isabel for having a clean room. I take notice that the room is like every other girl's room. I smile, knowing that Isabel has things that she never had in our past life. She deserves more than what we had in the old days. Isabel sits on her bed with floral printed bedsheets. She pats on the spot next to her, telling me to sit my ass down.

"So what happened after Farlan and I… you know," Isabel asks with sorrow lacing in her voice. She says it as if she is somehow at fault for her own death. I furrow my brows in irritation.

"Don't talk like that," I say. Isabel purses her lips and slowly nods her head in understanding. "After that, I tried to kill Erwin, but what he said stopped me. Now that I think about it, he is a manipulative piece of shit. Anyways… I stayed in the Survey Corps, trying to see Erwin's point of view and vision. During my time of service, I was called Humanity's Strongest. Yea, don't laugh, Izzy."

"Sorry. I mean you are the strongest, but humanity couldn't come up with a more creative name?" Isabel questions as she starts to lay down. She puts her head on my lap. I don't reprimand her, but instead start to stroke her hair.

"I know, right. But anyways, pay attention or I won't finish this story," I threaten. Isabels zips her lips shut. I roll my eyes. "At some point, Wall Maria, the outer wall, fell. A big ass titan, named the Colossal, kicked a wall in. A bunch of mindless titans and another titan named the Armour titan came in. This was on a day that the Survey Corps just came back from an expedition. Needless to say, we lost a lot of land and people. I don't know all the statistics. If Erwin ever regains his memories, you can ask him. Or if we meet a guy named Armin Arlert, he would know as well. Back to the story, five years after that event, the district of Trost was attacked once again by the Colossal titan. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is this gonna be a long story?" Isabel asks.

"A long ass one," I deadpan.

"Well then, I'll go get tea," Isabel stands up.

"Don't serve me shit," I say, staring at her with suspicious eyes. She looks back at me in disbelief.

"Who do think lived with you for years in the slums?" Isabel retorts.

Isabel leaves to retrieve the tea. When she comes back, she offers me a cup. I drink the tea. It's passable. Isabel makes a comment on how I still hold my cups weird. I roll my eyes, ignoring her. We may be in a different life, but we are still the same people. I take another gulp of tea, sighing at how it warmed me. I prepare for story time.

I tell her about the world two thousand years ago. She sips her tea silently, allowing me to explain every detail about my life in that time. Occasionally, she would ask a question or for me to clarify the smaller details. I told her everything. I told her about Eren, Humanity's Hope. I told her about him and his two close friends. About how three of them constantly reminded me about her and Farlan. About how Eren smiled. About the warmth I always felt seeping into my chest because of him. About how it pained me to see the world repeatedly break his innocence, shaping him into broken glass. The war. The deaths. The cries. The agony. The tragedy. The ending.

Once I finish, I just stare at the empty tea cup in my hand. It all sounds like a bad dream, but it's real. The whole entire world of fuckery is real, even if somehow erased from humanity's history. Isabel takes the teacup away from me. I watch her place it on the dresser by her bedside. She looks at me. It isn't a look of pity. It's just a look of sorrow. And then pain in being unable to do something to what is already history. I give her a defeated smile. She shakes her head at me.

She comes and takes her spot next to me again. She puts her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. She pats my back as we rock back and forth. It's a type of intimacy that we both didn't learn until this new life. An intimacy we didn't have the luxury to practice. I hold onto her tightly. I am afraid that she will disappear again. It scares me because I don't think I could go through it again, not in this life.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there, big bro," Isabel says.

"It's not your fault, Izzy," I tell her. "I'm just glad that you're alive and happy in this life."

"I'm glad you are too," Isabel tells me.

We each take a deep breath. We pull away from each other. Isabel starts smirking at me. I glare at her, daring her to say whatever is on her mind.

"So… Eren, huh?" Isabel pokes my shoulder.

"Do not poke me," I growl.

"I'm not teasing you. I think it's fitting," Isabel smiles as she holds her hand away from me. "However, your story is kinda familiar."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, intrigued.

Isabel stands up again. She goes to her dresser. She runs her fingers down along the stack of books laying atop of the dresser. She grabs a pitched black book, words written in white on the cover. She comes back to sit with me, presenting me the book. I read the title of the book, "Attack on Titan." Curious, I take the book from her hands.

"I bought this book because it has titans in it. However the characters and events that take place in this story are completely new to me. I had assume that someone out there had dreams about titans, but didn't fully remember anything," Isabel tells me. "Obviously, you know that I didn't know a lot about the world outside the walls or even overland. It's like how I didn't know that Eren is from that world. I died before any of that. But when you told me your story, it reminded me of this."

I nod, understanding her position. I look for the author's name, but the book was written anonymously. I turn the book over to read the summary. My eyes gloss over the written words. I think for a moment, trying to see who's perspective this is. I open the book, reading the beginning. After the first page, I close the book. I look up to Isabel.

"This story has Eren as the main character," I tell her. "But the perspective is a bit off, so it's not Eren who wrote it."

"How do you know?" Isabel questions.

"Because he already told me his story from his perspective," I roll my eyes as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Well, whatever, hopefully we'll meet the author soon," Isabel grumbles. "I'm surprise that you don't know anything about the book. It's getting a movie soon."

"Izzy, I'm too busy being a suburban kid. Let me enjoy the greater things in life," I wag my pointer finger at her.

"Like Eren?" Isabel smirks.

"Speaking of Eren, help me get with him," I smirk back.

"How do you know if you're going to like the 'shitty brat' of this life?" Isabel mimics my voice when saying my term of endearment for Eren.

"Call me cheesy, but I said that I would love him no matter what," I reply. "So reincarnation or not, memories or not, shitty brat or not, Eren is still Eren. I'll love him for who he is."

"May you please repeat that?" Isabel says as she pulls out her phone and starts recording me. "I need to record that so that Farlan can see this when we meet him."

"Izzy, I will destroy you," I reach for her phone.

"Nah uh, don't be a party pooper," Isabel slaps my hand away.

"You're gonna regret that, brat," I glare at Isabel.

Before Isabel can sassily retort, I jump her. I slap her phone out of her hand. Once it falls to the floor, Isabel makes a sound of complaint, but I'm not done. I pin Isabel to the bed, starting with a headlock. She uses her legs to try to kick me. I quickly subdue her legs. I wiggle my fingers, warming up. I take in pleasure from the look of fear on her face. Then I tickle the shit out of her. Isabel's laughter resonates throughout the whole house.

"Gah ha! Big br-! Haha! Stop!" Isabel cries.

"Are you gonna try that shit again? Huh?!" I shout.

"Godda-! Hahaha! Lev- Fuc-!" Isabel tries to push me off.

"Answer me," I tease.

"Isabel! What's goi-" Somebody walks in.

We turn around to see who it is. I stare at the woman in front of us. He hair is brown and long, pulled to the side and tied. She's in an apron. She looks older than teenager, so I quickly deduce that the woman is Isabel's adoptive mother. That means that she is Eren's mother. I quickly release Isabel and back away from her with my hands up. Isabel sits up, catching her breath. The woman is looking at me with a cautious face.

"Please don't worry ma'am. I am very gay," I panic with my hands still up.

Isabel bursts into laughter. The woman, caught off guard, laughs as well. I feel my right eyebrow twitch in irritation. I calm the fire rising in me. Fine, they can laugh. I did panic like an idiot. The woman better laugh now though, because later she won't be laughing when I'm banging her son.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," the woman says when calms down. "I was just wondering what was happening. Eren said Isabel had a friend over."

"Ah, yes. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Jaeger. My name is Levi. I know Izzy from school," I introduce myself with a nod of my head. "I live down the street."

"My, you're so polite. It's nice to meet you too," Ms. Jaeger replies. "Please, call me Carla."

This woman is Eren's mother from the previous life. Eren used to talk about his parents. He wasn't kidding when he said that he looks like his mother. I have no doubt that Carla, here, is married to Grisha, Eren's father from the previous life. Otherwise, how else would they get Eren to look so perfect? The shitty brat was born into his family in this world. That's good. Back then, he would always cry when talking about his parents. He deserves a second chance with them and he has it.

"Will do, Carla," I smile the friendliest smile I could, which is surprisingly nice from what Hanji said. Isabel looks like she's about to laugh again, so I nudge my elbow against her.

"I was coming up here to ask if you were going to stay for dinner," Carla tells me.

Holy shit, it's already dinnertime? I look at Isabel. She makes puppy eyes at me, wanting me to stay with her longer. I roll my eyes at her and turn to face Carla.

"If it's not a bother, I would like to stay," I say.

"It's not a bother at all. Why don't you two come downstairs and wait in the living room? It'll be ready soon," Carla suggests.

Isabel and I nod our head as we stand up, following Carla down the stairs. Carla walks left into the kitchen while we walk right into the living room. In the middle of the living room are couches lined up together, forming a semicircle. The couches are facing the flat screen tv that is sitting on a tv stand. In the area between the tv and couches lies a glass coffee table. A laptop on it with its charger plugged in. To the right of the couches are shades covering the glass door to the patio out in the backyard. My eyes focus on who is on one of the couches. Eren is laying on his stomach, watching tv. His legs are kicking in the air. His crop top is riding upwards and so my eyes couldn't leave the skin showing. Eren turns to face us, smiling. He is so adorable. God, I wanna shove my dick in that mouth.

A nudge to my ribs brings me back to reality. Isabel drags me to sit on a couch with her. She sits down to me left, allowing me to see Eren in full view to my right. The position I'm in would allow my private parts some privacy. Internally, I thank her, because I was just about to sport another boner. I would kiss her in gratitude, but that goes against my sexuality.

"Hey, guys. Are you staying for dinner, Levi?" Eren asks me.

"Yea, your mom said I could," I reply. Speaking of mothers, I need to text Petra that I'm eating out. I quickly pull out my phone and shoot a text to Petra. She replies that she will eat out with her coworkers and that she'll be back before nine. I shove my phone back into my pocket and give my attention to the brunnette. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing much, just a random movie on Netflix," Eren answers. "Why? You wanna watch something?"

"No, not really," I reply. I mean, I'm already watching what I want to watch. Your ass, Eren. And them legs. They're so long and beautiful. Oh gawd, I sound like a thirsty ass teenager. Petra was right; I am part of this generation.

"Oh yea, Levi, when are you going to show me that song?" Isabel asks. I furrow my brows in confusion. What the hell did she mean? I look Isabel, silently asking her what song was I supposed to show her. She looks at me as if I should already know. Only one answer comes to me.

"Are you asking to hear my song?" I whisper to her.

"Why yes, Levi," She whispers back.

"Is your ass trying to make me sing or something? Because I won't," I tell her in a hushed voice. I don't mind showing the song, but I am not singing out of nowhere. That's awkward.

"What type of music do you listen to?" Eren asks, obtaining my attention. I look over to him. Eren is sitting upright, facing me and Isabel. Netflix is on pause on the tv. Aw, the shitty brat is interested in me.

"I listen to good music," I reply. I won't sing, but I didn't have to. It's already online. I take out my phone as I look back at Isabel. "Izzy, I think you might like this song."

"What's it called?" Isabel gives me a suspicious look.

"The Reluctant Heroes," I reply as I open my YouTube app.

"Is that the song the band No Name released on YouTube yesterday?" Eren asks as he comes over to sit to my right. Nice, the shitty brat listens to us on YouTube. He for sure doesn't have his memories then. "I tried to make Isabel listen to it yesterday, but she kept saying no."

"Oh, really? But, I really think you're going to love it, Izzy," I say as I pull up the video. I look at the views on the video. I'm surprised that it only took one day for it to reach a million views. Maybe we could become a real band. But… nah, I got my hands full with Eren and tea.

Isabel rolls her eyes at me. However, once the video starts playing, she lets out a laugh. She recognizes me and Hanji and Mike. I glare at her. She grins and goes to focus on the video. Yes, Hanji, Mike, and I must look ridiculous in our whole get up to Isabel. We had white dress shirts on with green ties tied around our necks messily. I fucking hate ties. They always feel like it's choking me. Oh and the bandages that covers our faces, which by the way is fucking impractical, makes my forehead sweat like shit.

"It sounds nice," Isabel says, her attitude suddenly serious.

The lyrics has her eyes riveted to the screen of my phone, watching me sing the song. If I wasn't so focus on Isabel's reaction, I would've loved the way Eren pushed his body closer to me. However, in the back of my head, I feel the need to have some sort of praise for the song from Isabel. Towards the end of the song, Isabel starts to cry. Shocked, I drop my phone. Eren catches it before it falls to the ground.

"Why are you crying?" I ask like the insensitive prick I am.

"Are you alright, Isabel?" Eren questions as he places my phone on my lap.

"I don't really know," Isabel says as she wipes away her tears. "I guess you did a good job, big bro."

"I guess I did," I agree as I pat her head.

"Aw, Isabel," Eren pouts as he jumps on my lap to hug Isabel. This shitty brat.

"I'm okay, Eren," Isabel laughs as she glances at me. I probably look stupid as fuck, trying to catch my breath.

"That's good. See, I told you it was a good song," Eren kisses Isabel on the cheek before he pulls away. His lips look so delectable. They are pink and plump. Does Eren not understand what he does to me? I know we just 'met' but he saw me get hard from the sight of him. Dammit, he's playing me, isn't he? He can't be that oblivious.

"Kids? The food is ready," Carla announces from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Isabel and Eren yell back in reply.

"Come on, big bro," Isabel says as she pulls me up, forcing Eren to get up.

"Wait, Izzy!" I shout as I feel myself trip over nothing. What fucking embarrassment that is.

I look to where I am falling, and it's straight to the glass table. Isabel, being as useful as a brick, stands there as I gracefully fell. From what I could tell, Eren's too shock to do a thing. Goddamn, this is how I die in this life, huh? From a fucking glass coffee table. Well, at least it's nice and pristine. I close my eyes before hitting the table, knowing that my body isn't trained enough to save myself from a hit that's less than a second away. My only regret is that I didn't get to bang the Eren Jaeger of this time.

WHACK!

I quickly touch my face. Ah, shit, false alarm. I'm still alive. Well, then.

I stand up, feeling blood trickle down my face, just barely missing my right eye. My hand shoots up, covering my wound. I cringe from the thought of touching fresh blood. I haven't felt that in this lifetime.

I look to the coffee table that's now spoiled from my blood. I frown at the thought of the lost of such a proud pristine coffee table. The glass so clean, I could see my reflection in it. Now, it looks horrible. I look back at Isabel and Eren, not entirely registering their worried shocked faces.

"Sorry, I'll clean that," I say, gesturing to the coffee table.

"Um… mom!" Eren shouts towards the kitchen after shaking himself back to reality."I'm going to take Levi to the hospital!"

"Big bro! Forget the coffee table!" Isabel lectures me. "You're bleeding like shit!"

"I feel fine, guys," I try to calm them down with my unoccupied hand.

"No, you're not!" Eren yells back at me. "You have a huge gash on your head!"

Eren grabs my unoccupied hand. Well, that's nice. We're holding hands. He then pulls me with him to the door, Isabel in tow. Eren absentmindedly grabs his car keys from the bowl on the stand by the door. Carla comes into view and in all honestly, she looks a little blurry to me. I smile at her.

"Oh, god, Levi, what happened!" She exclaims, quickly wiping her hand dry on her apron.

"He fell. Call dad. I'm bringing Levi to the hospital," Eren replies as he opens the door.

"Alright. Drive safely," Carla says back. "Make sure to call me when you get there, and contact Levi's parents."

"Sorry I couldn't eat, Carla," I tell her, feeling slightly (highly) emotional for some reason.

"It's fine, Levi. What matters is your safety," Carla replies back to me.

She waves goodbye to us as the door closes. Isabel locks the door with her house key as Eren walks me to his car. He quickly unlocks the door and opens the passenger seat for me to get in. Except that I don't. I stare at the litter decorating the floors of the car. I turn my head to look at Eren. I had no idea what my face looks like, but it probably is one of horror.

"I am not getting in that car, Eren," I declare. "It's dirty."

"Levi, get in. We're in a hurry," Eren tries to reason with me in a sweet, sweet, voice. Bleeding head or not, I am not getting in a dirty car. Sweet voice or not, I am still not getting in the fucking car.

"No," I state as a matter fact.

"Levi, I ne-"

"Just get in the car, big bro," Isabel yells at me before she pushes me into the door.

"No, Isabel!" I yell back. In this life, it's so easy to clean, so it's a fucking travesty to leave anything dirty. This car is a disgrace to humanity! Even if it's Eren's car, I do not appreciate this at all. I try to get back out, but Eren holds me down. "You guys can't do this to me! I'll sue both your asses!"

"Levi, calm down!" Eren yells at me as he buckles me in.

Shit. Now I'm trapped in here. I am not touching anything, not even the buckle. I refuse to touch anything with my bare hands. Eren looks over me, waiting to see if I'll break out or something. After concluding that I am going to stay put, he closes my door. Isabel gets in the backseat while Eren sits in the driver's seat. Eren buckles up as I glare at him. He chuckles at my suffering and starts the car.

"Is he always like this?" Eren asks Isabel as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Actually, he's usually worse than this," Isabel reveals. "I'm surprised that he's handling this well."

"I hate both of you right now," I say monotonically. "When I get out of this car, I will strangle you both."

"Aw, that's so cute," Eren chuckles as he quickly pats the uninjured side of my head once he reaches to a stop sign. I glare at him.

"I am not joking, Jaeger," I growl.

"Don't be so grumpy. You're only in high school," Eren replies with a smile. He pushes my furrowed eyebrows flat with his pointer finger. He then brings back his focus on the road. This shitty brat is trying to be cute, huh?

"Ah, that's right, Levi, we need to contact your mom," Isabel reminds me.

"It's fine. She's out, so I'll just tell her later," I tell her. Petra going out is strange, so it'd be kind of rude of me to interrupt her night. I mean, I've never seen her go out. She's always busy annoying the shit out of me like a mom should.

"Are you sure?" Eren asks me.

"She trusts me enough to take care of these things myself," I assure him.

"Alright then," Eren replies.

"But I'm still telling Hanji and Mike," Isabel laughs.

"Brat," I roll my eyes.

Once we reach the hospital, Eren circles around twice, trying to find a parking spot. I look at the hospital building. I haven't been in one since I was born. The hospital is located in downtown. The building takes up a lot of space and looks like it could be about five stories tall. I can see all the cars moving in the background, honking at each other and shit. It's already the evening, but people are running around drunk, flipping people off. The one thing that hasn't changed in this life is the douchiness humans are capable of. Like, I know I am a douche with a pinch of sap, but I at least admit to the douchiness.

Parked, Eren turns the engine off and smiles at me. Please stop smiling at me, Eren. You're going to make me think that you have a thing for me and it'll be a okay for me to fuck you right here, right now. He and Isabel exit the car and stand by, waiting for me to come out as well. When I don't, Isabel makes eye contact with me through the window. Silently, we argue.

She rolls her eyes in defeat and walks over to the passenger door. She opens it slowly, glaring at me.

"You are such a baby," Isabel says.

"I don't care," I reply as I get out of the car.

The three of us walk inside the hospital building, the emergency area. Eren checks us in and brings me papers to fill out. He excuses himself to the bathroom. After I'm done filling in the papers, I turn it in. Shortly after, a nurse comes out, announcing my name. I get up, nodding towards Isabel. I walk to the nurse and take another look at her… or him? This person looks familiar. They have short light blonde hair. They aren't unattractive, but they're features are really androgynous. The nurse also gives me a look recognition, guiding me into through the door.

"Hello, I'm Nanaba and I'll be helping you out before Dr. Jaeger comes to stitch you up," the nurse announces as they motion me to take off my shoes. They weigh me and measures my height.

"Okay," I reply. Ah, Nanaba. I don't really remember what Nanaba identified as. Technically, I wasn't interested. I know, I sound like an ass, but who gives a shit about labels? I mean, back then, Hanji identified themselves as non binary. This time around, Hanji, identifies herself as a girl with a boy's body. Inconsistent, but whatever, right? Whatever makes sense to a person.

"You can stop touching your head," Nanaba tells me as they lead me into a check up room. "You can wash your hands in the sink."

"Alright," I nod my head as I quickly wash my hands. After I dry my hands, I sit down in a chair.

"You've become quite tall, Captain Levi," Nanaba comments, sitting down after rolling in the blood pressure machine. I roll my eyes. Does everyone only know me as a short ass midget? "And I can tell that you're wondering; I'm a male." Well damn, have I become one of those teenagers that just stares a question into a person?

"Sorry, I was probably staring you down with curiosity. You were friends with Mike, right?" I ask as he cleans my head.

"It's fine and yes, I was. The bleeding stopped," Nanaba tells me as he takes my temperature and blood pressure. "Have you met him in this life?"

"Yes. He remembers as well. We go to school together," I reply. My arm hurts like shit. What happened to the days when our blood pressure was taken manually? These machines know nothing about restraint. "Have you met anyone in this life?"

"That's good to hear," Nanaba says. "I've met Moblit, he works with me, but he doesn't remember anything. He's not in right now though. His name in this life is Brendon."

"Maybe if he meets Hanji, it'll wake up his memories," I joke.

"That's certainly a possibility," Nanaba laughs. He quickly jots down my information. "Have you met any of the younger ones? Like Eren and them?"

"I've only met Eren today. He doesn't remember anything. I haven't met the others," I tell him.

"I see. I wonder how they're all doing. They should be happy in this life. They were only children back then," Nanaba comments. He grabs something from a basket. "I'm going to numb your head for the stitches."

I nod. Once he's done, he stands up. He grabs his things. "I'll be taking my leave. Dr. Jaeger should be in shortly. And Levi… if you need anything, like contacting Moblit, you know where to find me. It was nice seeing you again."

"Alright, thanks," I say, watching him leave.

I take out my phone. I look at all the texts I received from Hanji and Mike in our group message. Isabel already told them about Isabel and me being in the hospital. They text me if I needed them to come over as well. I roll my eyes and reply to them that I am fine and I met Nanaba.

 **From: Dogshit**

 **7:43 PM**

 **Really? How is he?**

 **From: Crazy Shitstain**

 **7:43 PM**

 **OMMMMGGG! Ppl just keep popping out left and right!**

 **To: Crazy Shitstain; Dogshit**

 **7:44 PM**

 **He's good. He was wondering if we met any of the brats yet. He also works with Moblit.**

 **From: Crazy Shitstain**

 **7:44 PM**

 **O my FUCKING GAWD! Im coming ova! Rite now**

 **To: Crazy Shitstain; Dogshit**

 **7:44 PM**

 **He doesn't remember anything, dumbass. He's also not in right now. You better not come. I don't want to deal with your shit with a cracked open head. Mike, control this bitch.**

 **From: Dogshit**

 **7:45 PM**

 **I'm not in charge of her.**

 **From: Crazy Shitstain**

 **7:45 PM**

 **FINE! But we haf 2 meet him soon! -3-**

 **From: Crazy Shitstain**

 **7:45 PM**

 **Btw is eren adorable in this life tooooooo?!**

 **To: Crazy Shitstain; Dogshit**

 **7:45 PM**

 **So fucking adorable. I feel the physical need to shove my dick in him so bad.**

 **From: Dogshit**

 **7:46 PM**

 **That's disgusting.**

 **To: Crazy Shitstain; Dogshit**

 **7:46 PM**

 **Says the guy who gets off on big ass eyebrows.**

 **From: Crazy Shitstain**

 **7:46 PM**

 **OMG! Like… I never said this shit b4, but u and eren are my otp! I can't wait to meet him.**

 **To: Crazy Shitstain; Dogshit**

 **7:47 PM**

 **Eren's dad is here. I gotta go get stitched up.**

I lock my phone and put it back into my pocket as Dr. Jaeger comes in with his tools. The man has long brown hair. It's loosely tied, and I hope to god it's better kept when he's doing surgery. He's a little bit taller than me. He closes the door behind him. The door shuts, just barely missing his white doctor coat. Grisha notices that as well. In embarrassment, he smiles at me, sheepishly. He walks towards the seat that Nanaba was in earlier. Gracefully (yea, right), Grisha trips over nothing (I know how that feels, don't I?), but catches himself on the table. Thankfully his medical equipment aren't damaged. Quickly, the man sits down with a red face. Okay, it's official, Eren received his dorkiness from his father. His beauty, obviously, came from his mother. However, Eren has his father's eyes, so I have to give the older man some credit to Eren's beauty.

"Hello, Levi, I heard what happened from my wife," Dr. Jaeger starts. "And, um, I apologize for what you just witnessed."

"No, it's fine," I say to him.

"I hear that you're friends with Isabel," Dr. Jaeger comments as he pulls out a needle.

"Yes, that's right. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Jaeger," I say.

"Please, call me Grisha. I have a feeling that you're going to be around more," Grisha chuckles. Yes, I fucking will be around more. Especially since you have a beautiful son. "The medicine should be working. If not, tell me right now. I'm going to start stitching it. You can look the other way if you're uncomfortable."

* * *

"So, how is your head?" Eren asks once he sees me approaching. He and Isabel stood up from their spot in the waiting room.

"It's fine. Your dad said it should heal in two weeks," I tell them. "It wasn't a big deal. I didn't even need bandages."

"'Wasn't a big deal?' Big bro, you were bleeding so fucking much. I'm surprised that you didn't faint from the blood loss," Isabel scolds me.

"It's fine," I roll my eyes.

"Idiot," Isabel growls at me. She turns to look at Eren. "Eren, where is the bathroom? I need to change my pad."

"Izzy, really?" I grimace in disgust. "You could've gone when I was getting stitched up."

"I'm sorry that I was so worried about an idiot with a broken head that I felt too nervous to leave for a bathroom break," Isabel retorts.

"You are never going to let me live this down, are you?" I purse my lips.

"Hell no," Isabel scoffs. This fucking brat. She was always a brat, so I shouldn't be surprised. I glare at her and she glares back at me in challenge.

"Isabel, the bathrooms are down that hall. Take a left at the corner and it'll be on the left side," Eren interrupts us.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Isabel announces as she moves towards the hall.

"Whatever," I say, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"We'll be right here," Eren smiles as he sits next to me. Isabel waves at us. I'm about to take out my phone when Eren strikes up a conversation with me. "Did you not get prescribed medication for the pain?"

"No, your dad said I could use over the counter pain relievers," I explain as I push my phone back into my pocket.

"Hmm… I guess that's good," Eren whispers loud enough for me to hear him. I watch him bite his lower lip as he contemplates whether he should or shouldn't ask what he wants to ask. He looks up to me with an indignant look, as if I'm the reason why he doesn't know what to do. Gawd, can he be any cuter? "Hey, um… that song you showed to Isabel… I'm gonna sound stupid, but is that you… singing in the video? I mean, I think you kind of resemble him. They only cover their eyes."

"Why so curious?" I inquire. He must've been thinking about this since the way Isabel talked to me made the song seem more important than just a passing song. I guess he gained some intelligence in this life.

"Because," Eren puffs his cheeks in irritation. He turns his body towards me. He clenches his hand on the wooden armrest. Yes, he can be cuter. "I like them."

"Why don't you come over to my house next Sunday then?" I tell him. Eren's eyes lights up with euphoria. He lets out a little giggle as he nods. Goddamn it, he's really fucking cute. It's not fair that he doesn't have his memories. He's really going to make me do this, isn't he? Is his subconscious mad at me for not actually courting his ass to my bed in our previous life? He literally had to climb into my lap for me to agree to a relationship. Can you blame me? He was fifteen for god sake. Fine, Eren Jaeger, I will genuinely court your ass to my bed.

My thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing in my pants. I smirk at the shitty brat as I take my phone out. It's a text from Isabel. Dear god, I hope she washed her hands before texting me. I open my phone, reading the text.

 **From: Bambi 2.0**

 **8:15 PM**

 **Totally forgot to tell you, but Eren, currently, has a boyfriend. Good luck with that. ;)**

God fucking damn it. Did I make fun of Erwin's eyebrows today to deserve this? Wait… yes, I did make fun of them today. Fuck.

 **Thanks for reading. You are all loved. :D**


	3. Jesus

**So... we meet Eren's boyfriend and someone else.**

The shrill sound from my alarm shocks me awake. I pat the area on the side of my pillow, feeling for my phone. After finding the rectangular shape, I slowly one of my eye and turn the annoying shit off. Ugh, I don't know how I had insomnia before, because sleep is so precious. I stretch as I quickly sat up. I rub the sleep away from my eyelids. It's time for my five o'clock in the morning run.

I get up and walk to my dresser by the closet. I open it and take out a nicely folded running blue running shorts, black beater, and socks. I place them on the bed as I roll my right shoulder. Before leaving my room, I grab my towel hanging by a command stick on the door. With my towel hanging around my bare shoulder, I walk down the hall, into the bathroom. During my journey, I slowly creeped, in order to not wake up Petra.

It's been a few days since I cracked open my head. Needless to say, Petra was not, still isn't, pleased by my injury. However, she didn't lecture me all that much since it was an innocent accident. It wasn't like I went and got shot in the heart by some thug or so she reasoned with herself. God bless her, because I would've cause an uproar if she grounded me. That's the best thing about being young, you could be annoying all you want and no one will blame you for it because it's normal.

I open the bathroom door and walk to the sink. There's a nice clean clear cup holding four toothbrushes, because lord knows how many time Hanji and Mike forget their goddamn toothbrushes. I turn the sink faucet on. I grab my blue toothbrush and rinse it in sink water. I grab the toothpaste and squirt it on my toothbrush. I wet the toothpaste under the water. I turn the faucet off as I shove my toothbrush in my mouth. I brush every part of my mouth. Once I'm done, I turn the faucet on again. I spit the excess toothpaste in my mouth out as I rinse my toothbrush clean. I put my toothbrush back into the cup. With both my hands, I fill up on water and put it into my mouth. I gargle and all that shit and spit the water out. I do it again another two times. I turn the faucet off. I smile into the mirror, checking for any dirty spots on my teeth. I, then, stick out my tongue, making sure it's pink and clean.

I nod to myself in self satisfaction. I grab the floss, opening the container. I pull out a generous amount of the minty string. I wrap each end of the floss around my two pointer fingers. I floss my teeth in front of the mirror. Once I'm done cleaning in between my teeths, I throw the used floss away. I turn the faucet on again. I put my hands under the falling water and splash the water on my face. I rub my face with the water, cleaning any dirt or dust on my face. I turn the faucet back off. With the towel hanging around my neck, I dry my face. Once clean. I put the towel on the towel rack for use for my shower later. I walk back to my room.

After closing the door behind me, I approach my bed. I slip on my black beater. I pull my pajama pants off. I throw them into my dirty laundry bucket. I put on my blue running shorts. I take a seat on my bed and put my socks on. I grab my phone and put it in my pocket. I walk out of the room, heading down the stairs. At the door, I grab my lanyard from the small table, placing it around my neck. I slip on my running shoes. I leave the house, locking the door after me. I move to stand in the open space of the driveway.

Ah, what a fucking beautiful day. The sky is clear. The air doesn't smell like shit. The birds are chirping their brains out. The impending morning sun is getting ready to blind the fuck out of the world. It just doesn't get any better than this.

I stretch my body in all ways I deem needed, so I can loosen up my muscles. After I'm done, I shake the jitters from hand. I jog in place, setting up a good pace. Finally, I set off for my run.

Since that day, I haven't met anyone new. Even so, it's not all that disheartening since we did meet a fuck load of new people. However, I am pissed off at Eren's boyfriend. I don't know who the fucker is, but he has to stop making Eren smile and laugh. Because I don't want to be a homewrecker if Eren is somewhat happy. I pray to whatever higher being there is that Eren's boyfriend is actually a fucking douche. I don't want to see Eren cry, but he has to go. Hopefully, it's not someone from back then as well, because that shit would be awkward to deal with. But if I have to, I will re assert my dominance.

Speaking of Eren, of all the times that I've been able to interact with him, I haven't heard him mention Arlert's or Ackerman's name. I don't know if I'm right, but I don't think Eren has met them in this life. Which is kind of sad, because they were like family before. Every time they talked about going outside the walls to see the ocean reminded me of when Isabel and Farlan would talk about leaving the underground to see the goddamn sun. I wouldn't admit it, but I guess Arlert and Ackerman were pretty okay as people.

Family, huh?

I've never told anyone, but sometimes I do wonder if my mother has also been reincarnated. If so, then why wasn't I born to her? I wonder if Kenny is alive as well. As much of an ass he was back then, he still somewhat raised me and is my uncle. Uncle… I still haven't told anyone about how Kenny the Ripper is my uncle, but I don't think it's too hard to guess. I'm just glad as fuck that he isn't my father, because that would've been a huge middle finger to me, rather than just a regular middle finger.

Ugh, I don't know how to start looking for people from that life. It's always a hit or miss, because sometimes they don't even have the same name. Being friends with Hanji and Mike before remembering anything was all pure luck. But, I shouldn't be in a rush. Everything should be able to come together somehow. We're all tied down by the same past, whether we like it or not.

Hanji wants to go meet Moblit. Honestly, I don't know how that's going to work without it being really creepy. A bunch of teenagers coming over to meet with an older man with no relationship to them whatsoever, yea, creepy. It might work if it's just one of us, but do I really want to send Hanji by herself to possibly accidentally murder someone with her personality? No, not really. Hanji has my respect for being smart and a good leader when time calls for it, but in this life, she really is just a crazy motherfucker with no dire need to bring out her leadership. The only thing she ever takes charge of is our band shit.

Oh yea, I need to pick a song too.

I shake my thoughts. I'm almost done with my run. I turn left at the corner. I desperately need a shower now. I'm so fucking sweaty, I could be a waterfall. Oh look, the morning sun is finally out, blinding me. Yea, fuck you too.

"Morning, Levi," a cheery voice grabs my attention. I look to my right, searching for the owner of the voice. Eren is standing by his car, waving at me.

FUCK! I almost fell because how goddamn beautiful he is. I need to stop making a fool of myself. But damn, he is adorable.

He's wearing short sleeve button up shirt that stuck to his skin in loving way. Under his collar is a pastel blue lace ribbon that makes a bowtie in the front. On his shoulders are pastel blue suspenders that were connected to his matching colored short shorts. His thighs are covered with lace pastel blue thigh highs that became a darker shade of blue going down his legs. On his feet are blue buckle wedge high heels with round toes. How did I know what type of shoes they are? Blame Hanji and her excessively annoying ass that always drags me to the mall with her. But anyways, ah… adorable. Isabel wasn't kidding when she said Eren wears feminine clothes. But honestly, I call bullshit on society. Clothes have no gender or masculinity or whatever the fuck bothers society so much that the have to label it. What's beautiful is beautiful. Eren is beautiful, so he should be able to wear beautiful clothes if he wants to, which he does.

I straighten my posture and subconsciously clear my throat. I jog my way to Eren, giving him my full attention because I'm a nice guy. I know that Eren loves attention, so I give it to him. Eren looks at me straight in the eyes. Nervously, I wipe my face free from sweat with my beater. This guy does things to my teenage heart.

"Morning, Eren," I greet back.

"Did you almost trip?" Eren chuckles as he leans on his car, looking at me with those lovely viridian eyes.

"No," I deadpan. I quickly change the subject, because lord knows what Eren will do to make me admit that I, indeed, almost fell for him. "Are you going to school already? It's still pretty early."

"Yea, I'm meeting someone before class," Eren tells me with a little yawn. No, Eren, if you're tired, you should sleep. Although, seeing your pink little tongue does things to me. You can keep yawning then.

"You're boyfriend?" I question with a knowing smirk. Geez, can you not go an extra mile for this guy, Eren? Because you should only dress up for me.

"Sometimes, I don't like you," Eren pouts with a slight blush. I will literally kill your boyfriend, Eren. Just stop. You're making me so fucking jealous.

"Well, I beg to differ," I smirk, leaning on his car as well. I watch as Eren blushes harder. He looks at me with curious eyes and then a glare. It's a really weak one because Eren Jaeger can glare much better than that. He looks like an angry puppy. I chuckle. Eren puff his cheeks indignantly.

"Do you always run in the morning?" Eren changes the subject.

"I try to," I answer. I mean, I have to somehow do my past life's body some justice. I may be taller, but I'm not as strong as the life before. It's a shame, but I have no reason to be that strong anymore. I can finally put effort in other things that I like. "Helps me prepare myself for another day of Hanji."

"Oh," Eren lightly laughs. "Your friend does seem a bit overwhelming to be with for extended periods of time."

Hanji and Mike met Eren the day after I broke my head. Let's just say that no one died. Eren likes them, so that must mean that it went well.

"Yea, no kidding," I roll my eyes. I rub the back of my head. Dear god, I really need that shower. "Well, I gotta go back and wash all this sweat away. Be safe and have fun."

"Alright… um, you guys are still playing on Sunday?" Eren asks.

"Yea, just come over whenever you want. We're just practicing so the garage door will be open," I tell him. "Bye, sweet cheeks."

"Bye, Levi," Eren puffs out as he pouts at my nickname for him. Hey, man, I technically can't call him shitty brat anymore, because I'm younger now. As a results, his name is now sweet cheeks. Deal with it.

I jog down the street to my house. I stretch my muscles again on my driveway. I see Eren driving in his car. He slows down as he passes me, waving at me. I wave back at him as I finish up my stretches. Soon, I'm walking through my door. I take off my shoes, gently putting my key back. I place my phone on the same table. I could smell food cooking. Petra is up.

"Levi? Did you have a good run, sweetie?" Petra asks, pooping her head out from the kitchen.

"Yea, ma. You don't have to ask every time," I tell her.

"I do, Levi. I'm your mother," Petra replies as she goes and focuses on the food she's cooking. "But have you been running more recently?"

"I'm preparing myself for a inevitable stressful senior year," I say. Which is a lie but whatever. I start walking up the stairs. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay. I'll be out before you're done. Remember to clean up after you eat," Petra tells me as I enter the bathroom.

"Yea, I know, ma," I yell down loud enough for her to hear. I close the door and lock it.

I shed off my clothes, putting them in a pile on the floor. I walk into the bath tub. I close the shower curtains before turning the water on. The hot water hits me, relieving me of my sweat. I pull my hair back in ecstasy as the water falls down on every dip and curve of my body. I quickly scrub my body clean. I turn the faucet off. I grab the shampoo bottle. I squirt out the shampoo into my hand. I soap my hair, not really caring about my head wound. I massage my scalp, sighing at how good it feels.

It's embarrassing to admit but I run for more than just keeping in shape. I run to repress my sexual needs. I am ashamed for my younger days, but I honestly didn't know anything, like how I can't really blame Eren for having a boyfriend now. I slept around a lot. The nightmares I had before really remembering anything caused me a lot of grief. While Hanji found comfort in the periodic table (I don't fucking know why), and Mike in cooking, I found comfort in human warmth. Another human's warm skin always had comfort me since I was a baby, as Petra tells me. After remembering my past life, I understood that I was looking for Eren's hot ass skin. I swear, I didn't need a fucking blanket in my past life. He was like a goddamn furnace.

I grab the body wash and start lathering my body with it.

Anyways, after realizing that there is someone out there that I love, I started to practice abstinence. I most definitely had sex withdrawals for Eren. I started running and a lot of other shit to stop myself from having sex with strangers. After about a year, I started to do okay. But the appearance of Eren fucking Jaeger is ruining it. He's like a fucking drug dangling on a string in front of a junkie who is already experiencing withdrawal symptoms. Goddamn it! Why does he have a boyfriend?! God help us all before I go murder someone. Nobody wants to see me go down that road in this life.

I turn the water back on. I wash the soap and my thoughts away. I listen to the draining of my thoughts and sigh. Once my body is clean, I turn the water off. I pull my hair back as I open the shower curtains. I step out onto the bath rug, grabbing my towel from the rack. I dry my hair and then my body. I wrap the towel around my waist and then pull my hair back yet again. I hate dripping wet hair, even if it's from me. I grab my used clothes and left the bathroom. On my way to my bedroom, I hear a car leaving the driveway, signaling that Petra left. I throw my old clothes into my dirty laundry bucket. I need to do laundry later.

I go to my dresser. I pull out a pair of boxers from the top drawer. I also grab a new pair of socks from the same drawer. In the second drawer, I pull out a plain white t-shirt. In the bottom drawer, I pull out a tight pair of jeans. I put the clothes on top of my dresser. I pull the towel around my waist off and threw it in my laundry bucket. I slip on my boxers, and then my pants. I like the way it sticks to my legs. I don't like loose clothes. I pick up my shirt and pull it on. I grab my socks and walk to sit on my bed. Once again, I put on some socks. I stand up, walking to my closet. I grab a grey skin tight sweater. I grab my backpack and leave my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I climb down the stairs. On my turn towards the kitchen, I grab my phone on the table with the keys. Upon entering the kitchen area, the smell of bacon fills my nostrils. I look at the dining table, there is one plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. A spoon is set right next to it, as well as the maple syrup. I pull out the chair next to the plate and put down my backpack and sweater. I walk to the fridge and pull out the orange juice. I grab a glass cup on my way back to the table. I place the cup and juice by my plate. I sit in the chair in front of the plate.

I stare at the plate before me. The two crispy, but not burnt, strips of bacon. Two sunny side up eggs under the bacon. And then the two pancakes stacked upon each other with a thin cut of melting butter and whip cream on it. I swear, sometimes I feel like Petra is trying to make me fat. And I love it.

I open the juice and pour myself a cup before closing it again. I open the cap of the maple syrup and gave myself a generous amount on my pancakes. I grab my spoon (and yes, I eat almost everything with a spoon), and sink it into the pancakes. Ah, the sight of maple syrup being soaked up by pancakes is borderline sexual. Don't judge me.

With my free hand, I grab my cup's rim and took a sip of orange juice. I set my cup down and pull out my phone. I don't have any new messages, which is a surprise because I'm friends with Hanji. I open my email app and wait for it to refresh to reveal new mail. There's nothing that needs attention. I check the band's email and then it feels like my phone is drowning in emails. I roll my eyes and scroll down, checking all the email titles. I ignore all the creepy emails that I am most certain I can use to sure people. My thumb stops scrolling when I see an email from yesterday with a more innocent subject title. Although that company name is questioning.

From: Intoxicated Publishing Co.

To: No Name

A Job Offer (September 13, 2016 at 1:32 PM)

Hello No Name,

My name is Rico Brzenska and I am the editor for the author of Attack on Titan. The author has an offer for your band in regards of the movie adaptation of their book. If you are interested, they would like to discuss more of the details in person. As seen on your site, the both of us understand that you live in Seattle, California, so the author would like to come meet one of you in a public place you choose.

Sincerely,

Rico Brzenska

Editor of the Literature Dept.

Intoxicated Publishing Co.

Rico Brzenska? The name sounds familiar, but I can't put a face on that person. The person must be one of Pixis's soldiers. I mean, technically, there is a higher chance that if the person is from the past, they were in the Garrison. Also, who is the author? What is the need to remain anonymous? On the other hand, a job offer in regards to the movie adaptation of Attack on Titan?

Anyways, out of us three, I should probably go meet the author. Hanji is too crazy for her own good and Mike is just weirdly awkward. I may be an asshole, but I would like to think that I'm the best option. I let out a big sigh as I refill my cup with orange juice. I'm just happy that I don't have to travel far to meet this author. When we started the band, we just thought that we should put the our city name down in case anyone, that we know, wanted to meet us.

I reply to the email and go back to scrolling down to the other new emails. I nibble on a strip of bacon as another email catches my eyes. Dear god, I guess doing an original song was a good idea. I click on the email as I shove a spoon full of pancakes in my mouth.

From: Conrad Steele

To: No Name

Survey Corps (September 13, 2016 at 8:53 AM)

Hello,

If the members of the band understand what the meaning of "Survey Corps" is, I would like to meet up for a conversation. I am currently in Seattle and free to meet on Saturday around noon. I would like to discuss about people who are in a hurry to die. If none of this makes sense, please ignore this email and I apologize for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Conrad Steele

I nearly choked on my fluffy ass pancakes. I drink orange juice to force it down my throat. I cough, trying to catch my breath. I don't know who the fuck Conrad is, but he knows Eren because he's one of those "people who are in a hurry to die." From what I remember, "suicidal bastard" was the nickname for Eren, given by his friends during their trainee days. Which means this person is from Eren's circle of friends. I quickly email the guy back, telling him the location for the meeting.

There is a knock on the door, telling me that it's time to head out for school. I shove the last of my egg in my mouth, chewing in a hurry. I swallow it while pocketing my phone and then I down my orange juice. I get up and put the juice and syrup away. I wash my plate, spoon, and cup. After putting the dishes on the drying rack, I grab a piece of paper towel. I dry my hands and wipe my mouth. I throw the paper towel away and grab my sweater. I neglect the table because I know it's clean, I'm not a messy eater. I zip the side zipper up and then grab my backpack. At the door, I grab my keys. I roll my eyes as the knocking becomes unnecessarily loud. I put my shoes on and quickly unlock the door for my three lovely friends.

"You don't have to be so goddamn loud," I growl as I pull the door open.

"Well, it felt like you were moving like a goddamn turtle," Mike retorts. "Aren't you supposed to be fast, Humanity's Strongest?"

"Yea, fuck you too," I roll my eyes as I step out. I close the door behind me. I turn around and lock the door. From my side, I can hear Hanji whispering.

"Iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, zinc, gallium, germanium…"

"Did she have a nightmare?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yea," Mike replies. "That's why we have to hurry to the car. For some reason, car rides calm her as well."

"So this is a coping mechanism?" Isabel asks from behind Mike. She is looking at Hanji cautiously.

"Yea, we all have one," I say. I unlock my car door and walk to the driver's seat, assuming everyone is going to their spots as well. It's best to leave Hanji to her own devices for now. It's easier for her like that.

"I don't have one," Isabel says as she enters the car, taking the passenger seat. "But maybe that's because I've had these memories since I was a kid."

"Maybe you're just weird," I reply as I buckle up and start the car. "Now buckle up in case we crash and die."

"If we die, what's the point of buckling up?" Mike questions my logic as he buckles up.

"Just buckle up," I roll my eyes as I start backing up my car.

"Hey, big bro, some dude texted me last night," Isabel tells me.

"Who the fuck is this 'some dude?'" I growl menacingly.

"Flagon… Turret," Isabel answers. I accidentally slam on the breaks.

"Shit, sorry guys," I say. I turn to Isabel, all tensed up and shit. "Really? I will kill a bitch."

"Yea. I don't think he remembers anything," Isabel comments.

"Isn't he the guy that was put in charge of you three?" Mike ponders.

"Yea, that dick ass motherfucker. He was such a goddamn prick," I say as I start driving again. We aren't dead yet since I didn't leave our street yet. Anywhere else, we would've got into a car accident. "Tell me that this guy isn't hitting on you, Izzy. Is he fucking senior? Is it rude that I don't know the entire senior class?"

"Flagon Turret is a senior. His name in this time is Jesse Lynch. I don't expect you, of all people, to know the entire senior class. And yea, I didn't really like him either," Hanji jumps into the conversation. Good, she's fine now. Not that I really cared.

"Jesse Lynch? What a dumb name," I proclaim.

"You only say that because it's Flagon," Isabel points out. "But yea, he is flirting with me. It's kind of disturbing. I don't know how he got my number."

"Don't worry, I'll kill him," I say as a matter of fact.

"Big bro," Isabel looks at me with eyes that say, "really, bitch, really?"

"Whatever, we'll see how it turns out," I respond. "Hey, guys, we got two emails. One is a job offer. The author of Attack on Titan wants to meet one of us and talk about somehow using us for the movie adaptation. The second email is from a random dude who knows about the survey corps and Eren as the 'suicidal bastard.' Because the two of you are weird, I will go to meet both of them, myself."

"What! Aww, man! You can't do that," Hanji yells.

"I can and I will. I already emailed them that I am meeting them. Just me, myself, and I," I state.

"Leeeviiiiiiiii!" Hanji screams. Fuck, I hope she doesn't break my windows.

"Hanji, it is probably best if Levi goes," Mike says. "He's more well known than the two of us."

"I suppose, but," Hanji grumbles in tears. "It's soooo unfair!"

"I think it's rather sad that the best option is to send Levi," Isabel says. "Your 'best' spokesperson is a sexually deprived asshole of a teenager."

"Yep," Mike nods and then smiles. "But I can't really say anything, because I'm worse."

"Hell yea, you are," I shake my head as I pull in the parking lot of the school. "Anyways, I'm meeting this Conrad Steele on Saturday."

"Ugh, tell me how it goes, my baby munchkin," Hanji says in a voice of defeat.

"On a different note, did anyone do Weilman's assignment?" Mike asks.

"Don't even get me started," I say. Because Kitz Weilman is a fucking little bitch who can't admit to his faults, so he assigns hardcore homework.

* * *

Saturday came around pretty fast. I think I did an excellent job in keeping Flagon away from Isabel. That cunt tried to glare at me when we all know that I am the best at glares. Anyways, here I am, in a small cafe, waiting for some Conrad Steele. We decided that our color code is green. I am wearing green skinny jeans. I don't know why I have these pants, but they're useful for now. The guy is supposed to wear a green tie and glasses. God, it feels like I'm going on a blind date.

I shift in my seat. I pick up my bought up tea and sip it. It isn't amazing to taste, but it's passable. I look around in the cafe. The workers behind the counter are frantically moving around. There are a lot of people walking in out of the cafe. This cafe is close to the university, so I guess a lot of them are college students. There are six small circle tables, intended for people in pairs. There are also six square tables, intended for groups. I'm sitting at a circle table, near the entrance.

I have no idea who it is I am meeting, but I had assumed that I'm supposed to look nice. I have my hair pulled back with a light amount of gel. I'm wearing a white button up shirt. My sleeves are rolled up to my elbows. My shirt is tucked into my green skinny jeans. I'm wearing my military combat boots that come up just past my ankles, tucking my jeans in. I think I look nice. Casual and yet formal.

"Captain… Levi?"

A clear catches my attention. I look up to see who called me by that title. Even after seeing the guy's face, I must say, I still don't know who the fuck he is. However, I know that he is considerably older than me. He's as tall as me, maybe even taller. He has black hair and brown eyes hiding behind his glasses with a green frame. He has a green tie to go with his white button up shirt. He's the literal description of the boy next door. Like really, I can just feel it oozing out of him, his boy next door aura.

I blink my eyes, realizing that I've been staring at this guy. Yay, way to be a creep, captain. I stand up and offer my hand in a greeting. The guy nods in understanding and quickly shakes my hand.

"You are Conrad Steele?" I ask. The guy gives me a questioning look for a second. He blinks his eyes, and then as if he suddenly remembers his name, he nods.

"Yes, I am Conrad Steele of this life," Conrad says.

"Okay," I nod. "I have tea. Did you want to get something to drink before we start talking?"

"No, I'm fine. Why don't we start," Conrad suggests as we both sit down. He takes off his hat.

"Okay, um… so, I don't meant to be rude, but who are you?" I deadpan. "You seem to know who I was in the past life."

"Oh… yea," He chuckles bashfully. He tilts his head, glancing out the window for a bit. The light the came through the window shines on Conrad, revealing the man's freckles. "Eren talked about you quite a bit. He admired you. I am, was, one of his friends back when we were training. I past away during the battle of Trost. My name from that time is Marco Bodt."

"Marco? You are… I'm sorry, were? Kirstein's friend?" I ask. His name is familiar. I do remember Eren and them talking about him.

"Yes," Marco smiles sadly. God, will I be considered an asshole if I don't comment on that smile? I should ask, shouldn't I?

"Are you okay?" I ask. I'm a good person, aren't I?

"Ah yes, I just… I've never explicitly searched for anyone from that time. I chose to not do it. I died earlier in that life, so my experiences with it is completely different from my friends," Marco explains. "Instead, I became a lawyer and got married to woman. I'm already thirty. I don't know why I'm doing this."

"Is there someone you want to see?" I ask in understanding.

"Yea," Marco softly says as he slowly nods. "Three years into the marriage, and yet, I still don't feel like this woman is right for me. I've been trying to reason with myself that I have a responsibility to this life that I made, but something keeps pulling me back to what used to be back in that life."

I know that face. It's a face full of regrets. He may be older than me, but he looks like a lost child. He seems like a good guy, and he's Eren's friend. I should provide some guidance. I sit up straight and look at Marco.

"I guess what all this shit is called is reincarnation. Now, I don't believe in god, but I believe in chances. You see… in that life, people died. They just straight up died and everyone had to move on. There was no moment of grief. We made choices that resulted the deaths of our comrades and we justified that by saying it was for the sake of humanity. Because we couldn't regret anything. If we did, we would lose ourselves. That world was fucked up. I don't how to describe it otherwise," I explain everso seriously. "But we were reincarnated. And we have memories of that time. We can keep them as if they're nightmares, reminders of our sins and pain. Or we can take it as a second chance to be with these people again, and to truly not regret anything. This world is still fucked up, but it's passable. My advice is to not make choices because you feel obligated to do it, but because you want to do it. This is already our second chance."

"Oh god… I'm getting advice from a teenager," Marco chuckles.

"And it's some good ass advice," I say.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I'm old and stressed," Marco states.

"Whoa, from what I heard, you never swore and were nice as hell," I say.

"Yea, well, I'm a lawyer. The system changed me," Marco shakes his head.

"So, who is this person making you doubt your marriage?" I ask. "If it's Eren, I will murder you."

"No," Marco assures me. "I came to meet you to ask if you have met Jean in this life. And I'm already getting a divorce. At the end of the day, she cheated on me. That bitch. But it's okay, I get to milk out her money since she caused the divorce. I'm just happy that we didn't have kids."

"Hmm, I think I just might like you," I smile. "But, I must apologize. I haven't met the horse yet. I just met Eren recently, and some other people that you wouldn't know. He'll probably turn up eventually. How about you give me your number? If I ever run into him, I'll text you."

"Yea, if I see him first, I'll tell you," Marco says as he pulls out his phone. I pull my phone out as well. We quickly exchange numbers. I save the man's number under the name: Bail. Yes, I have stupid names for my friends. But Marco's make sense. I hope he likes me enough to bail me out if I ever get into trouble.

"Hey, have you met anyone?" I ask just in case.

"I met Mikasa while I went to college. She was a high schooler… I think, then. I didn't interact with her. We met on accident," Marco tells me. "My college was around here. I left this place for good after graduating my undergraduate program. I went to a different state to get my law degree. I don't know anymore than that. Does Eren not know Mikasa?"

"No, it's fine if you don't know anything. Eren doesn't have his memories. I don't think he knows Ackerman or Arlert. I mean, I haven't seen them around. Eren's in college. Personally, I'm really surprise by our age differences compare to our previous life," I say. "Anyways… so, Kirstein, eh?"

"I… am not discussing this with a high schooler," Marco says.

"Technically, you and me experienced the same amount of years living, if you add up the years in both lives," I point out with a smirk.

"Point taken. Okay, was I romantically interested in Jean? Yes, yes I was. But were we involved? No, no we weren't. He was interested in Mikasa. Although honestly, I think that was because she was the closest girl to Eren. And Jean is over there with him and his need for dominance. How do I explain this?" Marco starts. "You know like, pomeranians, they are douches by nature. We let them do that because it's cute. But when they're with each other, they have to fight one another to show who's boss. Despite the fact that they are tiny dogs and there's this other huge ass dog could dominate them so easily, which by the way would be Mikasa. It's how I always saw Jean and Eren. Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"I totally get the sentiment. But Kirstein is horse to me and Eren is like a german shepard," I state.

The two of look at each other with smiles on our faces. We start laughing with each other. Yea, Jean's bottom even if he looks top. Marco is definitely just playing bitch.

"Sometimes though, I wonder how Jean's feelings towards me has changed since I died. I want to know how he is in this life. I was born into my original family and had many opportunities. Also, I've read 'Attack on Titan,' and I'm surprised by how my death affected Jean so much. Yea, I would like to meet with him to possibly engage in a romantic relationship, but I would also love to just catch up with him and make sure that he's happy. He was my best friend," Marco confesses. Dang, he was born to his original parents too. Whatever, he's getting sappy again. Let's cheer him up.

"So maybe Jean is a dog? Man's best friend?" I jokingly ask. We both chuckle.

"Levi?"

I turn to my left and am faced with Eren Jaeger with people running around in the background. He's staring at me with a curious look. Where the hell did he come from? I didn't even see him walk in. I look over his attire. He's wearing grey skinny jeans with a shit t-shirt and brown boots. Despite the simplicity and lack of "feminine" clothes, he is still adorable. I force my gaze back at Marco, silently trying to remind him that he doesn't remember anything.

"Eren, fancy meeting you here," I say.

"Yea, I wanted to get some tea, so I drop by. My campus is near here," Eren explains. He turns to look at Marco. "And this is?"

"Ah, this is…" I look over to Marco, not knowing what name to use. He looks at me, understanding my predicament.

"My name is Marco. Marco Bodt," Marco introduces himself. "You are, Eren? It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Eren replies, smiling. Although his eyes told a different story. Is he checking Marco out, or lowkey glaring at him. I could never tell the difference. Marco is glancing at me with hidden amusement. I have no idea why though. Anyways, I can't talk to Marco if Eren is here. Hope Eren takes the "go away" message well.

"Oh, Eren, I thought you were getting tea?" I remind the college student.

"My boyfriend is getting it for me," Eren looks back at me with a tilt of his head. This guy… he gonna look at me like this and then talk about his boyfriend. Does he even realize it himself?

"What kind of tea do you drink?" I ask. If he's here until said boyfriend is done, I might as well entertain him. I look at Marco, silently apologizing to him. He smiles in understanding. Marco may be Eren's old friend, but the circumstances are all wrong for the man to talk to Eren.

"I drink black tea. I like it a lot even though I love sweeter things," Eren answers. Well, my friend, that would be because of me in the previous life. I made you drink tea with me when I had the chance.

"Really? I like black tea the most as well. Although the tea here isn't that great," I comment.

"Yea, I like the tea at this other cafe, but my boyfriend doesn't want to go there," Eren says. Well, then, fuck your boyfriend. If he can't appreciate tea, then why bother with him? Geezus Eren, have some standards.

"If you think the tea over there is good, then it must be," I say. I should do it, shouldn't I? It's going to sound so natural. Yea, I'll do it. "You should text me the address."

"Sure," Eren smiles. Then he pauses to think. "I don't have your number though, so let's exchange it now."

Aaaaand he scores!

"Yea, okay," I say, presenting my phone.

We exchanged numbers. I stare at the number, secretly happy. I haven't been able to ask Eren for his number because that would be awkward. Technically, I'm not Eren's friend. I'm his sister's friend. I save his number under Sweet Cheeks. Soon after, Eren sends me the address. In all honesty, I do want to check this place out, so the whole deal with the number is innocent. It's not homewrecker material.

"My friend works there. He can be an ass sometimes, but he's actually nice. Although, he's really selective about that," Eren says with a chuckle.

"And you wonder why I hate him." A big stocky dude came up behind Eren.

Oh dear god. I suppose I should be happy that it's not worse. But goddamn it, Eren. I glance over at Marco, noticing that he's to hold in a laugh, because this… wow. This guy, for sure, doesn't have his memories. If he does, I hope Marco is on my side and will find away to bail me out, because what kind of idiot fuck would let themselves be in this position.

"Reiner, thanks for getting my tea," Eren ignores the comment, grabbing his tea from the blonde.

"No kiss?" Reiner asks, pulling Eren into a hug. Dear god, if Hanji was here, she would not hesitate to murder this guy. If it was Bertolt instead of Reiner, Hanji would murder that tall fucker on the spot. I kind of regret making myself come meet Marco instead of Hanji now. I feel my right hand involuntarily twitching. Don't, Levi, control yourself.

"That's a little inappropriate right now," Eren replies, pulling them apart. Thank you , Eren. Thank you. "Levi, and Marco, this is my boyfriend, Reiner. Reiner, Levi and Marco."

The three of us nod at each other in acknowledgement.

"Eren, don't you have a class to go to?" I ask, because I know he does. There it is again. My "go away" message. I don't know what he studies, but I guess it requires a Saturday session.

"Yea, so, I guess I'll head out. I'll see you later, Levi," Eren says as he looks at me, then Marco, and then me again. Marco and I wave at Eren.

"Bye," I say.

As the two of them leave, Reiner looks back at me with a glare. This cunt. He wants to fight me? It makes me regret being a second too slow to kill him in our previous life. What I would give to be in that position again. I glare back at the motherfucker, making him turn away with his tail between his legs. That's right, you fucking cunt, no one beats my glares. No one. I turn back to talk to Marco.

"Sorry about that," I say.

"That was interesting," Marco smirks. "From the book, I can guess that you and Eren were lovers, so that was most definitely interesting."

"You would bail me out, right?" I ask in all seriousness.

"I would try my damn best," Marco chuckles.

"Just be glad that it wasn't Kirstein," I growl.

"That would be awkward, but that's not what happened," Marco smirks. "Now, is it me or does Eren look more adorable in this life? Because, hot damn."

"You best to back the entire fuck up," I menace.

"I'm just saying, no need to worry," Marco assures me. "Just commenting on how different he looks when he doesn't have a military trained body. There are different types of sexiness. A hard trained body with muscles in all the right places is one. And then there's the innocent look that's ready to be wrecked. I'm not interested in Eren, but I give credit to where it's due. And Eren looks like he's ready to get fucked."

"Just how… corrupted are you?" I question, staring at the man cautiously. He's acting too different.

"I guess from now on, when given the chance, very," Marco smirks wickedly.

"What have I created?" I ask rhetorically.

"You're new best friend," Marco answers anyway. "And as your new best friend, I'll tell you this; Eren doesn't want to get fucked by his lovely boyfriend."

"What makes you say that?" I purse my lips in excitement. Come on, don't judge me. I need to get laid.

"Levi, I am a lawyer. I read people for a living," Marco chuckles.

"You… are Jesus," I proclaim, because this guy is making me question my religious stance. I put my right hand to my chest. "My Jesus."

"I'll preach you the ways of gayhood in this life," Marco says. "It's a lot more exciting than the previous one. Trust me, I'm thirty."

"Jesus, I thought you were once married to a woman?" I ask while laughing. Damn, I might need to change Marco's name on my phone. I'll name him "Bail Me, Jesus."

"Technically, I'm bi. But from now on, I'm Jeansexual, making me strictly a homosexual," Marco tells me.

"Alright, I get it. I'm the same," I nod my head. Then I remember something from Marco's email. "Hey, you said that you were currently in Seattle. Where do you live?"

"Ah, that? I live across the country. I'm here because of work. Depending on how this conversation worked out, I was thinking of moving here. As you can see, it went well. I'll move after my divorce is finalized, so maybe in a week or two. I'm also going to legally change my name to Marco Bodt. Yea, I'm just going to drop everything and go," Marco confesses. "There isn't anything worth my time over there."

"Drop everything and go," I repeat. "Where are you going to live?"

"I already talked to the realtor. Since the name feels familiar, I'm thinking about moving into Trost suburbs," Marco reveals.

"Oh, Jesus," I laugh.

 **Thanks for reading. You are all loved. :D Yea, sorry to disappoint, but Eren's boyfriend is not Jean. Yay! Marco appears. I believe in a corrupted Marco that knows what is right and wrong and fucks with what's in between.**

 **Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! :D**


	4. Warmth

**SPOILER ALERT: Amour titan's human identity (like none of you all have seen the spoilers for that one) and content from chapter 69 (Levi's past).**

 **Hello, you all! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Here is some more interaction between Levi and Eren. And excuse my mistakes. :)**

 **(Unsteady by X Ambassadors,** **Scars to Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara)**

In the garage, I roll up my white dress shirt sleeves. I move some stuff around to place another instrument in the area where we practice. It's Sunday and Petra is out despite the fact that she has work tomorrow. That woman, I swear. I found push the table further away, so there is room to push the couch, that is set in front of the instruments, away from the instruments. I pull out the keyboard, already sitting on it's stand, and bring it to the other instruments. From a frontal view, the mic is in the center. The drums are right behind it, just shifted to the right a bit. The electric guitar is on the right, in front of the drums, but behind the mic stand. The keyboard that I just pulled up is to the left, in front of the drums and also behind the mic stand. Behind everything, on the wall, I can see the survey corps insignia. Satisfied, I sit on the couch.

All the instruments are left in my garage because we all live near each other and my household, Petra, is more lenient towards us doing music. I hope that Isabel can play the piano, if not then I need to choose a different song. Or, I guess I can play it and sing while sitting down. It'll have a less dramatic effect, no… maybe it would be better like that. I don't know, I'll have to ask Eren since he seems to have a more general public opinion. I don't mean that in a rude way, but it's true.

I stretch on the couch and pull out my phone from my black skinny jeans. It's a little bit in the afternoon. I receive a text from Marco, saying that he landed back home safely and he'll text when he has everything finalized. I smile. My Jesus is going to be my neighbor.

Feeling rested, I get up. I walk to the door, going to my kitchen, leaving my black combat boots on. The kitchen is the easiest place to clean, so a little dirt doesn't hurt it. It actually gives me something to clean every once in awhile. Walking to my destination, I open my fridge and pull out an expensive ass cake. Marco told me of an expensive cake store, because he, himself, had to get one for work the other day. He asked me why I wanted to know, and I told him that I lost a bet made two thousand years ago to my crazy friend. He offered to pay, but I said no. Hanji wouldn't accept it and I would have to go back there and pay with my money on another cake. Marco and I parted ways on good terms.

With the cake, I also grabbed some plates, forks, one spoon, and a knife. I walk back to the garage and set the things in my hand on the table. If I'm buying an expensive ass cake, Hanji better share it with everyone. I know full well that Hanji is capable of eating a whole cake to herself. Rolling my eyes, I walk to the big garage door and open it. As my eyes focus on the door sliding above me, I didn't notice the lady leaving Erwin's lawn with a fast pace. Erwin, himself, is approaching me.

"Hey, Levi," Erwin calls after me. I look over to him and see the retreating car behind him. The woman in the car looks really upset. This guy is acting like a fuckboy at the age of forty something. Why is he my father? How does Mike deal with this? Eren may be dating other people, but it's at least innocent relationships.

"Hey, dad," I casually respond, putting my hands down once the door is securely opened. Why does he keep talking to me when he doesn't know how to strike up a normal conversation? I know that he knows that these conversations are awkward. Maybe I should get Petra to talk to Erwin about getting a speech class. Heh, Erwin Smith needing a speech class. How ironic.

"Are you hanging out with your friends today?" Erwin asks.

"Yea," I answer.

"Is it someone's birthday today?" He asks me, gesturing his head to the cake. Well, now that he's mentioned it, Hanji's birthday was a while ago. We were too busy being hung up on school, Eren, and everything. I'll ask Hanji later what she wants to do.

"No, I lost a bet," I reply. Don't ask anymore, please. I can't even explain the bet to you, you memoryless bastard. Also, don't look at the cake. You're not getting any Erwin. You can buy your own expensive ass cake while driving your expensive ass car.

"I see," Erwin chuckles a bit. "I'll be going then."  
"Alright, bye," I say, watching Erwin leave. I don't know why, but I think every conversation I've had with Erwin has all been awkward and unnecessary, even before I really remembered anything. Erwin and his goddamn ey- wait, no. I can't say or think that anymore. Karma is going to come bite my ass.

Composing myself, I walk to the instruments. I sit in front of the keyboard. I turn it on and play with it. I play the chords for the song I want to practice. I listen to the chords, letting them take me in. I really liked this song the first time I heard it. It helps me remember a lot of things. Unhealthy habit, but whatever.

"Have you decided what song we're playing yet?" Mike asks as he pops in and sits on the couch with Hanji in tow.

"Is it sappy? Is that why the piano's out, munchkin?" Hanji questions. She looks at the cake on the table as she sits down. "Is that my cake too?!"

"Yea, just wait until Isabel gets here. Eren's coming too, I think," I say, standing up after I turn the keyboard off. I mean he kept asking me if we were practicing today. Hanji looks at me as if I'm holding her captive and starving her. "Bitch, calm yourself. This cake was expensive ass fuck."

"Fine," Hanji glares at me indignantly. "How was Conrad Steele yesterday?"

"His name is Marco Bodt. He's thirty and a lawyer. He was Eren's friend and died during the battle of Trost. He has romantic feelings for Kirstein," I inform them. "He's moving here in a week or two. I swear to god guys, he is like Jesus, my Jesus."

"Kirstein?" Mike questions.

"Jesus?" Hanji laughs.

"Yes and yes," I clarify, sitting in between my friends on the couch.

"Oh shit, if you say he's Jesus then he must be corrupted," Mike deduces.

"Oh gawd! I can't wait to meet him!" Hanji exclaims.

"Yea, hey, Hanji, your birthday passed already, but was there something you wanted to do?" I put the topic on the table.

"Oh yea, fuck, Hanji, sorry, I forgot about your birthday too," Mike says. We all were born with the same birthdays, so it's not hard for us to remember. However, with our memories, some habits form again. Celebrating birthdays wasn't something we did a lot. We were too busy and there was a lot of us that did just come and go.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that too, lol," Hanji gasps. "Oh my god, guys, we should get piercings."

"Already have them," I comment.

"Then get some more," Hanji retorts. "We should each pick a spot to pierce that are not on the ears."

"Petra might freak out," I think out loud. "We should do it."

"What are you guys doing?" Isabel asks while walking in. The three of us look at her like she interrupted something very important. There is a moment of silence, because we're annoying fucks that fuck around a bit too much.

"You're late," I say.

"Oh, sorry," Isabel rolls her eyes. "I had to cross Africa to come here. Please, forgive me."

"If you're from Africa, why are you white?" Hanji asks in a serious voice.

"Oh my god, Hanji, you can't just ask people why they're white," Mike gasps.

"Seriously? There has to be a limit to these overused quotes," Isabel rolls her eyes again.

"Girl," I tsk, preparing my falsetto voice. "The limit does not exist."

"What the hell?" Eren walks in, giggling. "Why are you guys quoting mean girls?"

Eren is wearing… yes, I only ever care about what Eren is wearing. My eyes will always automatically observe what he is wearing. Anyways, I digress. Eren is wearing a bright lavender sweater that comes half past his thighs. On his shirt, in black, read "Careful, I." In pastel red, the last word read, "Bite." On his neck is a black choker with little bat wings on the side. Peeking out under the sweater is a pair of pastel red shorts. His legs are covered with black fishnet tights. On his feet are bright lavender converse. I internally calm myself. What is this? Pastel punk? Who knew it could be so beautiful?

"Cause it's so fetch," Mike answers, bringing my focus back to the conversation.

"Stop trying to make fetch happen," I roll my eyes at Mike, feeling fully calmed. The three of us on the couch laugh. After I catch my breath, I look up at Isabel and Eren who are chuckling. I watch as Eren's eyes twinkle as he held onto his body. I stand up. "Alright, I bought a cake for Hanji, you guys can have some."

With that, Hanji stands up and runs to the cake. I roll my eyes at the crazy motherfucker. Mike follows Hanji and sniffs the cake. There better not be any nose hair in that cake or I will murder that dogshit. Anyways, being the gentleman I am, I gesture for both Isabel and Eren to go ahead of me. I follow in last, even though I am the one who bought that sweet shit.

"Why'd you buy Hanji a cake?" Eren asks.

"I lost a bet," I answer. I glare at Mike's back. "Because somebody had to be attracted to some goddamn ey… manipulative shit."

"What the fuck? You still on about that karma shit?" Mike chuckles as he eats a piece of the cake, sitting down on the couch. Mike nods, liking the cake.

"I swear to god that karma is watching me, so I will no longer make fun of those things anymore," I say as I cut a piece of cake for myself. I grab the spoon and put my piece on my plate.

"Ah, Levi! I approve this cake!" Hanji exclaims with her mouth full.

"Really, Hanji?" I grimace. I look at the couch to see that everyone is sitting on it. I mean, I guess with Erena and Isabel, four people can sit on it. They're like sticks, so skinny. I make my way back to the piano, and sit down on the seat. I scoop up a piece of cake and put it in my mouth. I groan in ecstasy because sweet shit is my second one true love. Be happy, Eren, you're the first.

"Way to ruin the mood, big bro," Isabel sticks out her tongue in disgust.

"I apologize that I find this cake so sexy," I sarcastically say, presenting my cake. I point at it with my spoon. "Look at it. Look at the way the cream looks so good in between the two buns of cake. It doesn't get any better than this. My life is complete."

I kiss the cake, pulling back licking the frosting off my lips. I hear Hanji burst out in laughter.

"What the fuck?" Eren full out giggles. Gawd, he is so adorable. I know I keep saying that, but damn, so adorable.

"You're such a fucking dork, big bro," Isabel rolls her eyes laughing.

"I totally understand you," Mike says seriously, staring at me in the eyes. We both slowly smirk and then laugh.

"Anyways, back to the whole reason why you guys are here," I start. I look straight at Isabel. "Izzy, do you know how to play the piano?"

"I haven't played the piano in a couple of years, but I know how to play, I guess," Isabel says. "Why?"

"Well, I want to play a song, but the piano in there is pretty important as well as the drums. I can play the piano, but I also think I should be up with the mic stand," I answer.

"Oh yea, never leave the mic stand," Eren exclaims as he finishes his cake. Well that answers my question.

"What song are we playing?" Mike asks the real question.

"Unsteady by X Ambassadors," I answer, preparing myself for their stupid questions.

"Did Petra do something to you?" Hanji asks. "Are you sad that she's been going out more? Has she been ignoring you?"

"Was Erwin drinking and abusing you?" Mike asks. "I find it highly unlikely that you would let him hit you. Did you hurt him?!"

"Do you have unborn children?" Isabel gasps. "Were you drunk and knocked up some chick? Oh my gawd, is she an alcoholic?"

"Okay, shut the fuck up," I roll my eyes. I see Eren laughing to himself on the side. Yea, fuck you too, sweet cheeks. "I just wanted to do this song. If you guys don't like it, I'll change it. Fucking bastards."

"No, it's perfectly fine," Mike insists.

"We were just curious, is all," Isabel comments.

"Why would our munchkin want to do a song about familial stuff?" Hanji questions. "You're a Levi!"

"What? Do I not have feelings or something?" I question with a growl. "And what the fuck does 'a Levi' mean?"

"Nothing," the three of them said in unison.

"Punk ass bitches," I growl as I finish my cake. I stand up to put my empty plate away. Everyone else follows me to do the same. "Alright, Eren you can sit on the couch. Izzy, you are standing by me, and no, you are not getting the chair."

"Grump," Isabel says as she follows me to the keyboard.

I sit down in front of the piano. I see Eren make himself comfortable on the couch, laying on it with his feet hanging on the side. Good, I would've slapped his ass if he put his dirty shoes on the couch, because that is a pain to clean up. Hanji and Mike are on their phones, listening to the song with their ear phones. Mike is sitting at the drums, gently tapping his fingers. Hanji has the guitar over her shoulder. I turn the keyboard on, looking at Isabel. I gently touch the keys, playing the chords for the song.

"I'm assuming that you know the song since you also asked a stupid question," I say to Isabel, eliciting a giggle from Eren. "I'm going to show you the chords. You do not need to know how to play the lyrics because I will be sing it anyways. It's pretty simple. Once you get the hang of it, you can mess around with it."

I start playing the chords for the song from the beginning. I show her the song, verse by verse. I play the whole song for her, showing how it all connects. I get up, letting her sit in my seat. I guide her hands to form chords. Soon, Isabel is playing the song without my help. I look over to Mike, seeing that he is quietly tapping the drums with the drumsticks. Hanji is softly playing the notes to the song. I walk around to turn everything on. I go to my mic and tap it, hearing the feedback.

"You motherfuckers ready to practice?" I say to the mic.

"Hold on," Mike responds. "Just give me a minute."

I grunt brack, signaling that I heard him loud and clear. I look at Eren who's looking at me with wonder in his beautiful viridian eyes. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. To be honest, I am jealous. I'm jealous of Petra, Erwin, Eren, and Marco. People who were borne to their families of the previous life. I don't know how my life would've turned out if I was born to my previous mother, but I secretly yearn for it. My mother was a prostitute in the Underground. All I remember of her is her smile and the way she caressed my cheeks. When she died, all I could do was watch her body rot away. My uncle, although I obviously would never say it to that bastard's face, was more of a father figure for me. He taught me how to fight with me thinking that we had no relation. When he died, the voice he used to admit that he was my uncle and that he didn't know how to care for a kid, actually made me feel sorry for him.

I hear Mike say that he is ready. I open my eyes, saying that he can start then. I look at Eren straight in the eyes, and mouth at him, "prepare yourself." He blushes at me and smiles sheepishly. I hear the sound of Mike's drumsticks hitting each other, signaling when to start. I look at Isabel, mouthing the numbers. One. Two. Three.

" _Hold_ ," I sing out, left hand on the mic and right hand on the stand. I lift up my right hand, clutching my chest. " _Hold on_."

" _Hold on to me_ ," I sing in a desperate voice. I think about how my mother held me at night to sleep. I feel my knees give in a little as if I'm on the verge of breaking down. " _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_ , a _little unsteady_."

" _Hold_ ," I bring up my right hand to the mic, leaving space between as if caressing the air around it. " _Hold on_."

" _Hold on to me_ ," I look at Eren. I grip the mic with my right hand, joining it with my left hand. " _'Cause I'm a little unsteady, a little unsteady_."

On time, I hear the drums and guitar kick in. I pull the mic off the stand and step back a little.

" _Mama, come here_ ," I point upwards, pulling my left hand slowly back to me. " _Approach, appear_."

" _Daddy, I'm alone_ ," I sing as I put my left hand on my chest. I slowly shake my head from side to side as I remember Kenny leaving me. " _'Cause this house don't feel like home_."

" _If you love me_ ," I close my eyes, facing the ground. I clutch my microphone tightly. " _Don't let go_."

" _If you love me_ ," I left my head, opening my eyes. I give Eren the most meaningful look I could conjure. He looks back at me, stunned. " _Don't let go_."

" _Hold_ ," I vocalize as I move to the drums. " _Hold on_."

" _Hold on to me_ ," I hold out my left hand, as if it is going to break. " _'Cause I'm a little unsteady, a little unsteady_."

" _Hold_ ," I clench my left hand. " _Hold on_."

" _Hold on to me_ ," I bring my left hand back to my mic. I look at Eren with a face full of defeat. " _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_ , _a little unsteady_."

" _Mother, I know_ ," I pound my chest lightly with my right fist. " _That you're tired of being alone_."

" _Dad, I know you're trying_ ," I tap my head gently with my pointer finger. To the words, I slide my finger upwards. " _To fight when you feel like flying_."

" _If you love me, don't let go_ ," I shake my hand in front of me.

" _If you love me, don't let go_ ," I sing the words breathlessly while standing there, looking at Eren with my right hand out.

" _Hold_ ," I hold onto my mic with both my hands. As I continue the song, I watch how Eren watches me. He's looking at me with complete admiration. What am I? A hero? I guess it kind of makes sense that he still feels like that towards me in this life. I wish he would remember me. There are things I want to say to him, but I can't if he can't remember. Dammit Eren, be awed by me and start remembering shit. Wait, what the fuck? Why is he crying? I'm feeling a sense of deja vu.

" _A little unsteady_ ," I finish the song as I put the mic back on the stand.

Eren starts clapping excitedly after he wipes his tears. I hear Mike and them put down their instruments behind me. I smirk at the brat before I turn around. I look at my friends with a questioning face, in other words: one raised eyebrow.

"So, how is it?" I ask.

"I definitely need more practice before you guys start taping," Isabel says. "I get too distracted by everything else going on."

"I think it's good. It's an easy song to learn," Mike answers.

"I feel the same as Mike. I feel like we can just record today once Isabel is used to it," Hanji comments.

"I fucking love it!" Eren exclaims.

"Whoa, hold on there fanboy," I say teasingly, turning around to face him.

"I really don't like you," Eren puffs his cheeks.

"Again, I beg to differ," I smirk at Eren, causing him to blush.

"Whoa, Levi," Mike comments from behind me.

"At your age, you're going to have a lot of urges. You're going to want to take off your clothes, and touch each other. But if you do touch each other, you _will_ get chlamydia… and die," Hanji says in a serious voice.

"Fuck off, you stupid fuck," I gave Hanji the middle finger as I chuckle.

"No, Levi. Listen. Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die!" Mike exclaims. "Don't have sex in the missionary position."

"Don't have sex standing up," Hanji adds in.

"Just don't do it, ok?" Mike asks.

"Promise?" Hanji ends.

"You better hand me that free rubber for listening to you guys do that," I stick out my hand to them, rolling my eyes. Isabel and Eren are laughing on the sidelines.

"Levi," Mike puts a hand to his chest, gasping in feigned shock. "You know I don't have your size."

"Besides, won't it rip easily? Or is that not how it works?" Hanji asks with a mischievous smile.

"You guys are so fucking annoying," I shake my head at them, understanding what their words are insinuating. It's not my fault that you're smaller than me, Mike. And no, Hanji, that's not how piercings work. You fucking know that.

"You love us," Hanji says.

"I do not," I reply.

"You so do," Mike responds.

"You guys are so adorable," Eren laughs. No, Eren, you are.

"Totally random, but big bro, you wanna sleep over this weekend?" Isabel asks. "I just remembered that mom keeps asking for you to come over."

"Really? I guess I could come over this coming weekend," I reply. Carla does seem nice.

"Oh, if you kids want to come too, you guys can," Eren tells Hanji and Mike. This patronizing punk just called us kids.

"No, I gotta stay home this weekend," Hanji answers quickly. What? Hanji barely stays home. I'm the one who stays home, because I actually like my parent. I look over at Hanji who winks at me. Ugh, don't they understand that Eren is dating somebody? They need to stop the innuendos and shit. Which reminds me, I haven't told them that Eren is dating Reiner. They would be so disappointed.

"Yea, me too. My mom wants me to stay home to help for some relatives visiting this weekend," Mike answers. "It's going to be a busy weekend."

"Well then, I guess it's just you then, Levi," Eren smiles brightly at me, so bright that I think I might go blind.

"Yea," I say back. I turn to look at Isabel who's smirking at me from the keyboard. I feel my eyebrow twitch. "Izzy, hurry up and practice so we can record."

* * *

Since the first weeks of school has gone by, I can already feel the stress that all the seniors are producing. College applications are due by, at the latest, December. Me? I can hardly give a fuck since I already have my life all set up. I don't aspire great things. I just want to open up a tea shop. Though I suppose that I need a business certificate and maybe some knowledge in economics. But if Petra is hoping that I'll be a doctor or some shit, she has another thing coming. I refuse to waste my life away just to study and then pay off student loans.

Hanji says that she's thinking about becoming a chemist or a researcher of some kind. However, for her, she rather open up a flower shop. In her words, she's done enough experimenting to last a lifetime. Which is pretty literal, if you ask me. She envisions the two of us working right next each other. Yea, I know. She's going to be haunting me forever. I can't catch a break with her. Mike says that he wants to open up a restaurant. It's not all that surprising. However, I told his ass that he can't open up shop near me, because who just sells tea? I'm probably going to open up a cafe. Then Mike suggests that we work together. He'll make the food, and I'll make the tea.

All in all, I'm pretty fucking sure that the three of us will go to the same college and take a lot of the same classes.

Isabel… How do I even begin to explain Isabel?

Nah, I'm just kidding. But she wants to become a veterinarian. Honestly, I don't know if she's that smart enough, but whatever, she loves animals. Yes, I am an ass, but I speak from the experience of years of living with her in our previous life, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to support her. I'm just happy that she doesn't want to be a singer or something. She says that she'll open up an animal clinic near us. Where will get all the money for this? Only Jesus knows.

Speaking of Jesus, Marco sent me a text during the middle of the week. He said that he will be moving in before next weekend for sure. I texted back telling him that I can help him move in. Now it's Friday. I'm driving the dipshits I call friends back home from school. Isabel is sitting in the passenger seat while Mike and Hanji are in the back. I had just told them that Marco is moving in the next week for sure.

"We should go get piercings with Marco," Hanji suggests.

"I don't know if they allow lawyers to wear piercings, I mean, if they're not earrings. It doesn't seem very professional," I reason.

"Then he can get a body piercing, and not a facial one," Mike says.

"What's this about getting piercings?" Isabel questions. Oh yea, we never did tell her about it.

"Hanji wants all of us to get piercings for her birthday which was in the beginning of the month," I tell her.

"Alright, I'm up for it," Isabel nods.

"Great!" Hanji exclaims. "Just tell Marco that we have to get piercings, Levi."

"I guess," I reply. What kind of piercing should I get?

"Oh yea, you never finished telling us how the meeting with Marco went," Hanji says, continuing the conversation in a different direction. I turn the volume of the music down, so we can talk without problems.

"Oh, and, who is Marco?" Isabel asks.

"Conrad Steele's name in our previous life was Marco Bodt, Eren's old friend. He's thirty, a lawyer, and is moving into Trost suburbs," I inform Isabel. "Nothing much happened at the meeting. We just talked and got to know each other. Oh, but I did run into Eren who was there with his boyfriend."

"Who's the boyfriend?" Mike questions with curiosity.

"Yea, tell us. I haven't met him either," Isabel eggs me on.

"Now don't get mad, especially you, Hanji," I glance at the crazy bitch through the rear mirror. I'm pissed off about it as well, but I know I can't do anything that isn't incriminating to myself. I may be a teenager, but I know when to act. Hanji though… I don't really know. "It's Reiner Braun."

"What the FUCK?! You didn't think to tell me this?" Hanji exclaims, jumping in her seat. Her body is immediately pulled back when the seatbelt got stuck. "Goddamn it, now I have to unbuckle myself. Don't crash shortstack."

"Why are you getting mad at me?!" I yell back as I enter the suburbs area. I see Hanji unbuckle herself and buckle up again.

"Because you're not protecting our goddamn cinnamon roll!" Hanji screams at me.

"Hanji is right, Levi. Imagine how upset at himself Eren will be if he ever regains his memories back," Mike says, understanding the situation. Everything he missed out on, Hanji and I filled him in.

"What am I supposed to do? Come into their relationship like a fucking wrecking ball?" I ask back.

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck is going on?" Isabel says on the sidelines.

"Ugh, Izzy… remember the book, Attack on Titan? Yea, Reiner Braun is the Armour Titan," I explain to her.

"What the fuck? Why would you let my brother date that guy?!" Isabel exclaims.

"Okay, then!" I give up to my three friends who are attacking me. Bitches. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Show him your dick! Eren would totally drop Reiner for your stick," Hanji suggests. I only glare at her in respond.

"Serenade his ass," Mike says. Well, that could work. Eren does seem to like my singing voice.

"Oh my god, guys. Just befriend him and compliment him. Eren is not complicated," Isabel rolls her eyes. Okay, that is true. "You won't be a homewrecker if Eren leave this Reiner by himself. You just need to show him that you're interested. You may not notice this, big bro, but your face is the literal definition of the resting bitch face, especially when you're in a trance from looking at Eren's ass."

"Alright then, I guess I'm going in like a wrecking ball," I say as I pull into my driveway.

"YAS! Now work that ass this weekend and get him interested in you," Hanji tells me as I park my car. I turn the engine off.

"Entertain him, indulge him," Mike says.

"Yea, but don't fuck him. That's not how a relationship works in this life," Isabel comments.

"Okay, whatever. Get the fuck out of my damn car," I growl as I push my car door open. My friends got out of the car.

"Damn, grumpy much?" Hanji comments. I ignore her. I've learned that sometimes it's best to just not engage with the crazy shitstain. Some stains don't come off, you just gotta let it go and not get angry.

"Oh yea, when are you meeting that author?" Mike asks.

"Sometime next week," I reply. "The author is a busy man."

"I wonder who it is," Hanji says.

"Yea," I agree. "Alright, see you dipshits later."

"Good bye, Grumpy," Hanji says. She keeps fucking changing her nickname for me. I guess it's hard for her to make a name for me since I'm no longer short.

"Bitch please, I'm going to save our cinnamon roll. I ain't no dwarf. I'm the fucking knight in shining armour," I tell her.

"Oooh… then I guess it's the Grumpy Knight," Hanji replies. "Since you self proclaimed yourself as the knight. Pfft, you as a knight."

"Fuck off," I growl.

"As you command, Grumpy Knight," Mike says. "We, your loyal comrades, shall take our leave."

Mike bows and Hanji curtseys. I roll my eyes with them as they walk away. Isabel is laughing to herself.

"You can go home. I'm just going to grab my stuff and then come over," I tell Isabel.

"You're not going to escort me, my Grumpy Knight?" Isabel jokingly asks.

"Well, you ain't no princess or a cinnamon roll. I have no obligations to escort you, my dearest sister," I reply.

"Whatever, hurry over and play Mario Kart with me," Isabel roll her eyes as she starts to walk away, backwards.

"Girl, you know that your ass is gonna get kicked," I announce.

"We'll see about that," Isabel smirks before she turns around. "I'll leave the door open for you."

Brat.

With my backpack over my shoulder, I walk to my door. As I unlock the door, I notice a big sign to my right. The house next door is for sale. That can't be Marco's new house; he already told me that he paid for his house. Wait… my neighbors moved? When the hell was this? Goddamn, I need to pay more attention to my surroundings, man. It's okay, I didn't like them anyways.

The old lady that lives, lived, there was always on my case on why I wore black clothes. She always called me the goddamn devil. I mean, I don't think she's wrong, but she went hella christian on me once. She threw holy water at my face. In return, I played a prank on her by telling her that Satan had spoken to me and that he will come get her in six days time. For six days, Hanji, Mike, and I went to her house at night and caused mayhem. Let's just say that Petra was not happy, but she convinced the old lady to not press charges. You know, honestly, if the old lady moved… maybe she died? Yea, let's not think about it. Anyways, I wonder who's moving in. I hope it's not a nice lady that Petra would want to go all suburban on and try to have family dinners with.

My thought process is put on pause as I open the door. Walking in, I take off my shoes, closing the door behind me. I run up the stairs, going to my room. I grab the duffel bag on my bed. I already packed yesterday, but I open the bag to double (more like triple) check. I have my change of clothes, boxers, toothbrush, and floss. Isabel said I could borrow the body wash and shampoo. I close my duffle bag and open my backpack. I shove my laptop, mouse, and charger in it. I grab my phone charger and shove it in too.

I zip up my backpack. I put my backpack back on my shoulders. I grab my duffel bag by the handles. I leave my room and head down the stairs. Petra isn't home, but she already gave me the okay to sleep over. She hasn't met Isabel or Eren, but she said that she trusts me to not do anything that can incriminate myself. Honestly, in my opinion, I think Petra gives me too much freedom. However, maybe she does it because she's been going out a lot herself. No, I am not unhappy about it.

At the door, I slip on my shoes again. I open the door and exit my house. I close the door, locking it. At the driveway, I look both ways, like a good child, and cross the streets. I make my way to the house at the corner. At their door, I twist the knob and push the door open. My ears are attacked by pop music. I recognize the song since it's been playing on the radio every so often lately. Cautiously, I walk in and close the door behind me. I lock it and follow the music. It's coming from the kitchen. Did Carla enjoy modern pop music? I don't think it's Grisha because his car isn't home. Or was the beat up car out in the front in the street is his?

I walk to the kitchen to greet Carla. Once the kitchen came into view, I saw a sight that I never knew I needed. Eren is in the kitchen, dancing in the most dorky way. He's holding a silicon spatula as a mic. He's singing the words as he slides around in his loose pastel green tank top, waving his free arm about. As he spins around, his apron flies around as well. He shakes his butt in his short pajama shorts (one does not judge a man or woman when they wear pajamas in their house because it's automatically a given that they're wearing it) as he busts a move to open the fridge. The chorus comes again, so I decide to join in to make my presence known. I drop my bags there and slide into the kitchen.

" _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_ ," I sang along as I come up behind Eren. Shocked, Eren closes the fridge and turns around. I grab his free hand and move our arms back and forth.

" _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are_ ," I sang to him as he blushes and laughs.

" _And you don't have to change a thing,_ " I lift up my free hand and wag my pointer finger at him. " _The world could change its heart_."

" _No scars to your beautiful_ ," I gesture to him and them gesture to the both of us. I put my hand to my chest and roll my eyes as if anyone could ever deny the next words. " _We're stars and we're beautiful_."

Alessia Cara's voice continues to vocalize as I stop singing to watch Eren laugh. God, he is so beautiful. I let go of his hand so he doesn't have to awkwardly take it back later.

"What was that? Punk goes pop?" Eren questions.

"You would say that," I roll my eyes. I look around the kitchen, noticing the baking ingredients everywhere. On the island, there is a half empty bowl of frosting with a filled pastry bag in it and chocolate cupcakes cooking off. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm baking," Eren answers.

"Well, I can see that. What for?" I clarify my question. I probably shouldn't ask.

"Well… Monday, is my three month anniversary with Reiner," Eren answers sheepishly. Yea, I shouldn't have asked. Goddamn. Wasn't there a study that after three months, most couples have sex for the first time. Fuck, Levi, don't go down that road. Keep killing intent in yourself. Yea, just like that.

"That's cool," I say. "I didn't know you could bake."

"Yea, I want to open up my own shop when I graduate. I take baking classes," Eren smiles. So he's a food science major or something? "Would you like to taste test?"

"Sure," I nod my head. I would fucking love to.

"Okay," Eren smile widens. Good lord, I love you. Sorry, I meant Jesus.

Eren grabs the pastry bag and starts piping the frosting onto one of the cupcakes. He does it so effortlessly and yet beautifully. Eren is pretty skilled at this. Once he's done, he offers me the cupcake. Before I move to grab it, I remember that I'm supposed to come into his relationship like a wrecking ball. Instead of grabbing it, I lean forward and take a bite of the cupcake. The tip and frosting come into my mouth. Dear Jesus, it's delicious. I lick my lips and watch how Eren stares at my tongue with a deep red shade of blush. I think I know what piercing I'm getting.

"It's really good," I whisper in a deep voice before I back away.

"You think so?" Eren blurts out quickly as he continues to blush.

"Yea, it tastes like the cake I bought the other day, but it's so much better," I smirk as I take the cupcake into my hand.

"Really? Thanks!" Eren smiles. "I try to make it like the cake. I'm surprised that you noticed it."

"Of course I would, Sweet Cheeks. Who do you think I am?" I ask rhetorically. "I'm Levi Ackerman."

"Humanity's Dork," Isabel walks in.

"That I am, Izzy," I retort. Eren starts to laugh.

"I know, you dork of a knight," Isabel rolls her eyes. "Mom and Dad are leaving again since they're being called in for en emergency."

"Really? Should I leave?" I ask.

"No, it's fine," Carla says, walking in with Grisha behind him.

"Alright kids, we'll be staying overnight, but we'll be back late in the morning," Grisha says.

"Okay, Levi, I'm leaving you in charge," Carla tells us. What?

"What?" Eren and Isabel ask the same question in my head.

"Levi seems the most mature person in this room," Carla explains. "Make sure my kids don't do anything that they can get arrested for."

"You got it," I reply back. What else am I supposed to say?

"Alright guys, we're going to be gone for a night. A Friday night," Grisha repeats is a serious voice. "Don't have sex." The man looks at Isabel. "Because you will get pregnant." And then he turns to me and Eren. "And die."

Oh my fucking god. Literally, what the fuck is going on?

"Don't have sex in the missionary position," Carla joins in.

"Don't have sex standing up," Grisha continues.

"Just don't do it, ok?" Carla says. "Promise?"

"Ok," Grish nods his head as he pulls something out of his pocket. "Now everybody take some rubbers."

Grisha hands Isabel a vaginal condom, Eren a condom, and me a condom. Really… What the fuck? I look at the rubber in my hand. On it, the words says "Large." I look over at Eren's rubber and it lacks the word "large" on it. I look back up to Carla and Grisha. Carla winks at me. Oh my god, how the fuck did they, she, know my dick size? I can't even… Wow. This family of Jaegers is really something.

"Bye, sweeties," Carla says as Grisha nods his head in farewell. They leave the kitchen. I hear them open the door and close it. In a distance, I hear the car start and they drive away.

"So um… that was interesting," I break the silence. "And hey, I finally got my free condom."

"Yea, they do that everytime they get the chance. Sorry about that. They're embarrassing," Eren chuckles awkwardly.

"Anyways, let's put your stuff in my room." Isabel changes the topic. "We should do homework before anything else."

"Alright?" I reply with a raised eyebrow. Isabel wants to do homework first? What has the world become? "Later, Eren."

"Okay," Eren replies.

I go grab my bags that I left on the floor. Isabel waits for me, talking with Eren. Isabel then leads me up the stairs, into her room. I place my bags on the floor to where she tells me to. I take out my school binder and textbooks. I sit next to Isabel on the bed who has her school stuff out already. We start with calculus.

"So, why so eager to do homework?" I ask.

"Because I know that you'll be so focused on Eren that you'll forget to do homework," Isabel smirks.

"Izzy, I pay attention to you too," I respond.

"Yea, right, you dork," Isabel wags her eyebrows. "Punk goes pop?"

"Hey, he liked it," I reason.

"Right," Isabel chuckles. "Hey, where do you think you're going to have your piercing?"

"Hmm… I was thinking of getting a tongue piercing," I say. "And you?"

"Maybe a belly button piercing," Isabel tells me.

"Ew… that's something I don't want to see," I stick out my tongue in disgust.

"Screw you, big bro," Isabel laughs. She then bumps her shoulders with me. She huffs out a breath in frustration. "Now how the fuck do you do this?"

"Let the master of derivatives teach you," I smirk.

We finish our calc homework soon. Then we go through our other homework. It takes Isabel some time to fully understand the material, but once she gets it, she really gets it. During the middle of our study session, Eren comes in, offering pizza for dinner. By the time we're done, it's late. Isabel is sad that Mario Kart would have to wait until the next morning. Isabel takes a shower first while I put our stuff away. I gladly take a shower once she comes out. Once I'm done, I'm wearing a white beater and my loose fitting boxers. Eren runs into his bedroom, yelling "good night" when he sees me walking through the halls. Ignoring the rejected feeling, I walk back into Isabel's room.

"Izzy, is it okay if I just wear this?" I ask from the door.

"I guess… just don't get morning wood," Isabel grimaces from her bed. "I do not need to witness that."

"I can't guarantee anything," I tell her as I turn the lights off. I join her on the bed. "Holy shit, this is a tight fit. Didn't we used to fit in a twins bed before?"

"Yea, that was when you were six inches shorter," Isabel rolls her eyes, trying to push me off her bed. Oh please, six inches in height doesn't change a lot. I'm still somewhat short.

"Hey! Don't push me off!" I yell at her. I pull her into a hug, making us fit. "We're going to sleep like this. If not, you're sleeping on the floor."

"Why?! This is my bed!" Isabel struggles from my hold.

"And I'm the guest," I retort.

"Ugh, you are insufferable," Isabel gives in.

"I'm not Hanji," I roll my eyes.

"Sometimes, I can't tell," Isabel smirks.

"Fuck you, Izzy," I growl. She laughs at me.

We lay there in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something," Isabel says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Who were you singing Unsteady for?" Isabel hesitantly asks.

"Oh," I say out loud. Well, I didn't realize how serious she was gonna go. I thought it was going to be a lighter topic. "Well, it's a long story."

"I'm all ears, big bro," Isabel replies. "If there's something that's been bothering you, I can listen. If you don't want to talk about it then that's okay. I won't ask anymore."

I stare into the wall behind Isabel as I think. I take a deep breath and prepare myself. In the previous life, I never talked about myself. The only person I talked to was Eren, even then, it wasn't much. To explain the Underground to a fifteen year old who's never been there was, still is, a difficult task. Even then, I never told anyone about my mother.

I give Isabel another story time. I tell her about my mother. She was a prostitute. She did anything to feed me and protect me. In front of my face, she only smiled, trying to keep me away from the tragedies of world. There isn't a moment that I can remember where she ever raised her voice at me or became disappointed in me. Eventually she had gotten sick and stopped taking in customers. On her bed, as she panted, trying to hold on, she repeatedly told me that she loved me. She died from an unknown disease.

I, as a child, didn't know she was dead until a week after being in the room with her dead body. No one came to check up on her or me. There was just silence and the smell of rotting flesh. I started to lose track of time. Everything hurted and then nothing hurt at all. I sat against the wall, staring off into space. Like the air, I became nothing, just existing for the purpose of existing.

I vaguely remember meeting the man that I later came to know as my uncle. He walked in the room, waking me up from my daze. He commented on how thin my mother became, calling her name, Kuchel. He looked so desperate, missing the obvious hint. I told him that she was dead. He asked me who I was. It took me a moment to reply to him. It was the first human interaction I had in weeks. I told him that my name was Levi, just Levi. I don't know if it was from shock or sadness, but he let himself lean on the wall, falling down, sitting across me. I think I heard him chuckle lightly, saying that he understood. There was no point in names anymore. He said he was Kenny, just Kenny. He said he was an acquaintance of my mother. Nothing more, nothing less.

He took me away from the room and fed me. He didn't let me say goodbye to my mother. It was probably because he, himself, couldn't handle it. He taught me how to hold a knife and use it. He showed me the way of life in the Underground. How to greet our neighbors, how to talk to them, and how to act to get what you wanted. He showed me how to survive. After my first kill, he left me with no goodbye. I guess it put him at ease that a little boy who was previously on the verge dying had a fighting chance. If I were to ever die, it would be because of me and not him.

With those lessons, I survived in the Underground. Day by day, I grew older and stronger. I ignored the changes of my growing body, because I was better than the beasts in the Underground. One thought of my mother held me back from doing anything stupid. The thought of Kenny leaving me behind helped me remember that no one was to be trusted. I was fine by myself. However, during one fight, I met a guy who thought he could outsmart me. Not wanting to fight if there was a way out, I took his hand, well rope, only to find myself surrounded with more people. I ended the fight quickly and left. The guy started following me around. I had my first follower. He was Farlan Church.

The guy started to recruit people to work with us. Soon, we became a group of thugs. One day, while I was walking down a deserted area, I found a starving brat. Looking at her small figure, leaning up against the wall, hungry, I saw myself from years before. Before I could tell myself not to, I grabbed that brat and took her with me. She struggled, trying to get away from me. After one hit in the head, she stopped. I asked her what her name was and she told me in a whimper that she was Isabel Magnolia.

It wasn't until years later, after Isabel's first mission with me and Farlan, that I came to terms on how I felt about her and Farlan. To me, they were like family and I trusted them. I trusted the trust they had in me. Only I could protect them. However, they passed away faster than I could blink. I didn't grieve… no, I couldn't, just like how Kenny just walked away from my mother's corpse. Years passed, and the war against titans was coming to a climax. I met Eren Jaeger, someone I could trust again.

Soon, I met Kenny again, finding out that his last name was Ackerman. He was known as Kenny the Ripper, the man who slaughtered a lot of military police men and yet now worked for them. We fought and his team members died. Alone he escaped, waiting for his death. I followed him. He started laughing in the most desperate way, saying that he understood. All of us were drunk on something, becoming slaves to our own desires. He told me that he didn't know anything about the king, he just worked for him. Then I asked him what his relationship to my mother was, asking if he was my father in a roundabout way. He chuckled and smiled. He called me an idiot, because he was just her big brother. Then I asked him for the reason for leaving me. He shook, as if he was about to cry. He said that he was unfit to be a parent. He gave me the titan serum and died with those words as his last.

After finishing my story, I can feel Isabel rubbing her hand in circles on my back, trying to comfort me. I chuckle at the thought of being comforted by her, a brat. I yawn, tired.

"Sorry, big bro, that must've been hard on you," Isabel says.

"No, it's fine. It wasn't hard. It actually helped me move on. I was able to smile for the first time since yours and Farlan's death," I tell her. "It wasn't a smirk. It was a smile."

"Really?" Isabel asks as she yawns too.

"Yea. Although Eren was really upset that my first in a while smile wasn't to him and only him," I say as I remember Historia's coronation. "My squad of brats were being stupid, so I did find it funny and somewhat endearing."

"That's good then," Isabel lightly laughs.

"Yea, now go to sleep," I tell her. "I'm tired as fuck."

"Good night, big bro," Isabel says.

"Night, Izzy," I reply.

Soon, slumber took over me.

 _I open my eyes seeing that I'm in that room, the one with my dead mother. It's a scene that I've dreamt about over and over. I stand up, causing the floor to creak. Quietly, I walk towards my mother. Sitting on the bed, I look at how hollowed her cheeks became from her illness. Her death, although pitiful, was more peaceful than most. I jump when I hear a knock on the door. I look over and see the doorknob twist, the door shaking. Slowly, it creaks open. Beyond the door is nothing but darkness, like a portal to the abyss. Moments past and I hear time tick life away from me. The door creaks open bigger. I stare at it, wondering what nightmare awaits me. I hear something tumbling. It gets louder and louder. Soon, something small rolls through the door. I clench my teeth and close my eyes away from the lifeless head. A voice sounds in a distance. No, this isn't happening. Upon realizing whose voice it is, I stand up and run to close the door._

I wake up gasping for air. Fuck. _Isabel_. I look at the person sleeping in my arms and sigh in relief. She's warm and breathing. The moonlight emitting from the closed window allows me to see the red hue in her cheeks as she sleeps. Her lovely red hair tucked away from me, so that it didn't itch my face. I, soon, take notice at how sweaty I am, so I let go of Isabel. I clench my teeth, disappointed at my own weakness. Even now, I can barely control anything in my nightmares. Shit. My hands are trembling. I stand up. I take one more look at Isabel before I left the room.

Quietly, I make my way through the dark, down the stairs into the living room. I sit down on the couch, massaging my head with my thumbs. Isabel isn't dead. No, not in this life. She's alive and happy. She's not dead. She's not screaming for me to help her. Her head isn't staring at me with vacant eyes. No. That life is over.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Alarmed, I grab it and twist it. My ears soon become penetrated with Eren's voice.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Eren yells in a whisper. Fuck. I let Eren's hand go. Did I wake him up by coming down here?

"Sorry," I say in a light voice as Eren nurses his hurt hand. It's dark. I can only see Eren's figure. "I was lost in thoughts. Don't sneak up on me, sweet cheeks."

"It's okay, I guess," Eren replies. I can hear the pout in his voice. He's such a brat. He puts his hand on my chilled cheeks. I relish the feel of his warm hand on me. "Hey… um, are you okay? I was calling your name for a while."

"I'm fine," I try to say it cheerfully. I can tell that Eren doesn't buy my white lie. "Just couldn't fall asleep."

"Are you sure?" Eren asks. "I can make you some tea. You like tea, right?"

"I do like tea, but really, I'm fine," I repeat, knowing that my hands are still shaking from the memories.

"A- alright," Eren says quietly, dejected, as he pulls his hand back. "I guess I'll go back to sleep. Go to sleep soon, okay?"

Eren starts to turn around. My body starts to freak out at the loss of warmth. I feel myself lose my breath. Sweat is quickly forming on my skin (disgusting). My panic attack is coming at me, full blown. Without even thinking, I grab Eren's hand and turn him back around. I hear him yelp as I pull him onto my lap. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head against his neck. I let out a satisfied sigh as my body calms down. He's so warm, so alive. It's Eren, he's here right in front of me.

Fuck! This has got to be awkward for him.

"Sorry," I grumble against his neck. "Can we stay like this for a bit?"

Eren doesn't say anything. I'm about to let him go, but he starts to hug me back. He holds me tightly. I feel his soft lips press against my head. He rubs circles on my body with his thumbs, comforting me.

"Yea, it's okay," Eren whispers back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Talk about our past life that you don't remember, Eren?

"No, I'm good," I answer. "Just this is fine."

Eren nods. He starts to rock us from side to side. I stay there holding him. I listen to the way he breathes, life flowing through him. I can smell his scent that hasn't change in a lifetime, calming my mind. Figuratively, I can taste his kindness, filling my mouth with a sweet burst. I see the way his muscle tense as he is unsure if he could do anything else to help. Best of all, I can feel his warm skin, the human furnace that I've been longing for. We stay there for a long time, so long that I could feel Eren becoming limp in my arms. I smile to myself. The idiot is falling asleep.

"Eren," I say, pulling away from him. "If you're tired, you should go back to bed."

"Hm…" Eren mumbles as he rubs his eyes. "What about you?"

"I'll stay up for a bit and then head back to sleep," I tell him.

"Then come sleep with me," Eren says with a lisp, tired. "You're not gonna go to sleep, right?"

This punk. I roll my eyes. Whatever, I'll take what I can get.

"Are you okay with that? Me sleeping with you," I ask.

"Yea, it's okay," Eren mumbles. "Can you carry me?"

Really, this punk.

I lift Eren up in the position we're in. I hold onto his bottom and back to make sure he didn't fall. I feel Eren tighten his grip around my neck. I walk us up back up the stairs and into his room. I lay Eren down, noticing that he has a bigger bed than Isabel. Maybe he bought it himself? I feel Eren kick me. I'm about to yell at him when I see him on the bed with his arms open for me. I roll my eyes as I join him on the bed. Eren pulls me to his chest and wraps the blanket around us. Under the blankets, Eren intertwines our legs together. Eren quickly falls asleep. I close my eyes to join him in dreamland.

* * *

" _Ge- haah… Captain! Don't-"_

My eyes shoot open to see the morning light trying to blind me behind the blinds on the window. I close my eyes, ashamed. Fuck, what am I? A teenager? Wait, fuck, I am. I haven't had a dream of Eren like that in a while. Why w-! Fu~ck! I feel something soft rubbing me, making my fucking dick tight and hard. Shit, I have a hard on? I'm sleeping with Eren, right? Fuck, this is weird, so fucking weird. What if he freaks out? I open my eyes again and look at what's rubbing me so fucking softly. Eren shifts, rubbing his bare knee against my hard on (well, through my boxers).

I suppress a growl in my throat. I look at Eren's face, seeing that he's still asleep. This fucking brat is giving me grief while he's in dreamland? Goddamn, he sure knows how to fuck with me. He's so fucking bangable. I could just fuck him right now. No, I fucking can't. Fuck my life!

Stealthily, I detract myself from Eren's limbs and got the fuck out of the room. I don't take notice of anything in the room since I'm so focused on leaving, however I saw a glimpse of a Glee poster. Heh, that dorky brat. Anyways, I choose the bathroom as my haven, because I remember Isabel saying that she didn't want to see my morning wood (although this is not morning wood, but a straight up hard on).

After locking myself in the bathroom, I try to will my hard on away. However, all I can think about his Eren's skin. Gawd, I want to bite it. Goddamn it, focus Levi! Eren's parents are either here or about to be here. But they did give me a condom to have sex. Wait, shit, not helping.

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

Shit man, think about Erwin's huge ass eyebrows! Wait… NO! Karma! Well… at least my hard on is gone.

I sigh. There's no use in crying over spilt milk. I leave the bathroom, heading to Isabel's room. If karma, the fucking bitch, is coming then I'll take her head on. Come at me, bitch, because I'm a fucking wrecking ball. I'll wreck your ass.

 **Thank you all for reading. You are all loved! :D  
**

 **Next chapter will have more content about Levi and Marco's impending friendship.**

 **Also, that was just a teaser for the real scene for punk goes pop. It'll happen, because I find it funny.**

 **I'll be posting up a chapter for How About a Little Bit of Sex Education? soon.**


	5. Uncultured Swines

**Hello, sorry for the wait. I have a lot of shit to do at school and home. SPOILER ALERTS: Content from recent chapters of SnK, read at your own risk. No, seriously. This whole fic has spoilers and if you don't like that, then just don't read it. I hope you all know that a lot of this fiction is based on my personal opinions on how all the characters thought in the real SnK story.**

 **Please excuse my grammar.**

I put down the heavy ass box labeled as kitchen ware by the island of Jesus's new home. I stand up and stretch, because I am so fucking glad that it's the last box. I massage my lower back with my fist. I may be young, but the world doesn't need to try to break my back. I no longer have a military trained body.

"Alright, thanks guys," Marco says from the doorway. "I can unpack everything myself, so you guys can rest."

"Oh thank Jesus," Isabel exclaims as she falls to the ground.

Isabel, Hanji, and Mike came over to Marco's house with me to help the man settle in his house. Jesus kept complaining about how old he was and that we needed to do all the heavy lifting. When I was thirty, I killed titans like nothing, so Jesus needs to calm down. However, an office job doesn't do much for the body, so I guess I had the upper hand on that one.

The furniture is set up the way Jesus asked us to do, but the house lacks decoration. The white walls are still bare. Everything is in boxes, left in their respected places. Jesus came to the suburbs with a moving truck at five in the goddamn morning. The truck was packed to the brim, like a cock filling up an asshole. But honestly, there was, is, a lot of shit. Jesus must've just packed everything without going through it. His ex wife has to be a real bitch for him to leave like that.

When I told Petra where I was going, she was so happy that I'm becoming nice enough to help out strangers. Like… please, not even in another life. Strangers are enemies from the unknown, and that's why they're called strangers.

"I've never worked this hard in this life, I'm about to die," Hanji cries from a corner. Hanji feeling like she's going to die? Damn, only Jesus could achieve such a high standard.

"Stop exaggerating," Marco smirks as he hands out water bottles to each of us. "All you guys are young, so take advantage of it."

I downed that water bottle in one go.

"So we get free legal counseling, right?" I ask, panting for air. "Because I did not work my back for nothing."

"I suppose that I could go pro bono on you guys," Marco slowly nods as he thinks about it. You have better, Jesus. "Also, I guess, since I won't get a piercing with you guys, I'll pay for all of your piercings. Take it as a birthday gift, Hanji."

"Jesus," Hanji responds as she looked like she's experiencing an epiphanic moment with Jesus.

"Sugar Jesus?" I say sweetly in a falsetto voice, not willing to pass up the opportunity.

"Only for you, baby," Marco wags his eyebrows.

"So can we go get our piercings today, Marco?!" Hanji shouts, bursting with energy. "It's still bright out."

"I guess, but I don't have a car. It's not going to be sent over until next week," Marco says as he looks at me, expectantly. Hanji then looks at me with a pout.

"Ugh, fine, just let me rest my back first," I groan. I look at Mike who's staring out the window, ignoring us. "What are you looking at, Mike?"

"Your father," Mike answers back, not shifting his gaze from the window.

"Disgusting," I comment as I scrunch up my nose.

"Like you're one to talk," Mike snorts in amusement.

"Eren's ass is practically asking to be watched," I retort.

"Please, what you guys are doing is nothing but child's play. You can't even get arrested for 'looking,'" Marco chuckles. "Touch the merchandise and then you can talk to me."

"Will do, Jesus, will do," I reply.

"You know, I've always kind of wondered," Mike starts as he turns around to look at me. "Are you top or bottom?"

"What kind of question is that?" I ask as I wrinkle my nose.

"One that you asked me," Mike retorts as he walks up to me. "I never asked you because I always just assumed that you were bottom because you were shorter back then. But you keep talking about Eren's ass, so I've been wondering lately."

"Pfft," Marco, Hanji, and Isabel chuckle to themselves as they watch our conversation.

"Wow, judgey much?" I roll my eyes. "Just because I was shorter, I had to be bottom?"

"No, not necessarily. You could pitch or catch around. I think it's socially healthy to experience both ways. I just thought you would be bottom for Eren," Mike says again with a wide smirk.

"Way to go to stereotype bottoms in homosexual relationships," I say. "If you're going to stereotype bottoms then obviously Erwin is not one. But look at where we are? You're staring at his ass."

"So I'm wrong?" Mike asks.

"Yes, you dipshit!" I yell back.

"Okay, sorry, geez," Mike holds up his hands in defeat. "I was just wondering."

"Well, if you guys are honestly talking about not stereotyping, then wouldn't it make sense that you guys are switching couples?" Marco offers is beloved wisdom.

"No one asked for your logic, Jesus," I retort.

"Levi bottoming is the most hilarious shit! I can see Levi looking all constipated," Hanji blurts out.

"Oh and Eren will be all like, 'I love you, Levi, please let me be the shit to your ass,'" Isabel mocks in a deep voice, eliciting laughter around the room.

"Whatever you dipshits, let's go," I grumble as I get up.

"Aww, he's upset," Hanji smirks. Bitch.

It's not like I would refuse to bottom if Eren had asked, but I guess he knew that I needed to top. When I look back at that life, the me of that time needed to take control of everything. A part of me couldn't take a dick in without feeling like I could end up like my own mother. Nor could I really let loose during sex without feeling like I was some scum of the underground. Honestly, when I think about, I went into that relationship with a lot of complications. I can't believe Eren stayed with me. I wouldn't even date my complicated self. Though that is not to say that Eren wasn't complicated himself. He was a ball of teenage hormones, and now I'm that ball of teenage hormones.

If Eren asks me to bottom in this life, I wouldn't mind. Though I would be a little sad that I wouldn't get to fuck those sweet cheeks first, but it's okay. Call me egotistical, but I think my ass is pretty fine too.

I slip on my sweater as I walk through some ass biting wind chill of early October. I ignore Hanji calling after me as I go down the street towards my house. Marco moved near Mike and Hanji. Making my way to my car, I unlock the doors. I climb into my clean car with everyone else following in. I look over to see that Marco is sitting in the passenger seat. I shrug my shoulders when he gives me a questioning look. I mean, only Isabel would be able to fit in the back with Mike and Hanji anyways, so I'm cool with Marco shotgunning. I plug in my phone and turned on my car.

Soon music started to play. I am about to put my car in reverse until I hear a line of the song playing. Ewan McGregor is singing in my car with my group of dipshit friends also in it. Fuck.

" _Seasons may change, winter t-_ ," the lyrics went.

Quickly, I grab my phone and paused the song. I look out my window when a moment of silence falls into the car. It would've been fine, but Jesus had to be a dipshit. I hear him chuckle first.

"Was that from Moulin Rouge?" Marco questioned, voice laced with amusement. Of fucking course Marco would know where the song is from. He's an old fuck.

"I forgot… to change my playlist from my last drive," I admit, refusing to look at the man next to me. I can hear Mike and Hanji trying to hold in their laughter.

"Oh, so you have a playlist full of these kinds of songs?" Marco asks, full on laughing now.

"Yea, he does. He tries to hide it, but he's the biggest sap of all time," Hanji joins in.

"Oh fuck off!" I yell at Hanji through the rearview.

"And he loves Disney movies and pop music," Mike puts in with a chuckle.

"Wow, and you're trying to look punk?" Isabel joins.

"Seriously, fuck off guys! I grew up with Petra as my mother!" I explain as I remember my childhood briefly. Me and Petra sitting on the couch binge watching Disney movies or romance movies. Again, me and Petra making breakfast together, listening to Backstreet Boys. Over the years, I grew out of a lot of pop, but romance stuff… I can't help it if I'm conditioned to like these type of things. Don't judge me.

"You always use that excuse. Just admit that you love romantic shit," Mike rolls his eyes.

"Mike, I am so close to beating the shit out of you. Shut up," I growl.

"You think you can take me on in this lifetime?" The big blonde questioned with the biggest smirk.

"You wanna see?" I questioned back.

"Hey, hey, no fighting. There's nothing wrong with it," Marco says to me. "I just didn't see it with your attire. You can put the song back on. I'm sure none of us care."

"We don't mind," the three in the back say cheerfully.

"I hate you guys," I grumble as I put the song back on play. The song continues and I sing along with it, refusing to look at anyone.

" _But I love you until the end of time,_ " I sing as I pull out of the driveway.

We're driving by Isabel's house when Eren comes out of his car. Sweet Cheeks is wearing pastel blue skinny jeans and soft pink button up shirt. He waves when he notices us. Isabel jumps up in her seat.

"Bro, sing to Eren! I have to see this," Isabel laughs.

"Izzy, you are very close to being cut off," I growl as I glare at the road in front of me.

"Chicken," Mike mumbles loud enough for me to hear.

"I ain't no chicken," I retort when I step on the brakes. I put my window and watch as Eren gives me a look of confusion. He slowly walks over.

"What's u-?"

" _Come what may… I will love you_ ," I sing, ignoring the blush that is obviously coming upon my cheeks. I stick out my arm towards Eren for dramatic effects. Fuck, I always let Mike get to me. " _Until my dy...ing day_."

Eren pauses in his steps. He smiles a bit and then he chuckles at me. Well, at least I got a cute laugh out all of this. I'm debating on whether or not I should drive away in embarrassment when Eren decides to open his mouth.

" _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_ ," Eren sings back to me with a falsetto voice. Fuck, he knows this song too. Fuck, he's actually singing it back to me. Does he not understand what that means in terms of the movie? Fuck, I am just so fucked. He so fucking cute. " _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_."

" _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_ ," we both sing, reaching our hands to each other. Yes, I'm not the only one.

" _It all revolves around you_ ," Eren sings as I turn the volume of the music down.

"See?! Stop making fun of me. Eren likes the song too," I tell everyone in the car.

"Yea, but he's not the one trying to pass as a punk," Hanji retorts and they all laugh.

"Fuck you!" I point at Marco. "And you!" Hanji. "And you!" Isabel. "And you!" Mike. "Eren save me from these uncultured swines!"

"I see you have a lot to deal with," Eren laughs. He then eyes inside of my car and looks at Marco. "Oh, you are… Mark?"

"It's Marco," Jesus corrects.

"Oh right, sorry," Eren gives an embarrassed smile. His smile looks kinda fake to me though. Honestly, I think Eren just hates Marco.

"Yea, Marco moved down the street so we're just showing him around town," I tell Eren.

"Oh, I see. Welcome to the neighborhood, I guess," Eren chuckles.

"EREN!" Hanji screeches. I glare at her, but the bitch just ignores me. "We're going to get piercings! You should come with us."

"Yea, get in loser, we're going shopping," Mike quotes Mean Girls.

"Um… Heheh, I don't think I'll fit," Eren points out.

No, Eren, I don't think _I_ will fit. Goddamn it, get your mind out of the gutter, Levi. Abstinence… is a force that's too strong for me, but I will prevail. Someway, somehow.

"You could just drive," Isabel says from the backseat.

"Yes, I know, but I have to meet up with a friend," Eren says and then smirks. He looks at us with eyes full of mischief. "Don't crash."

"Why the fuck would you say that?" I exclaim.

"Hehe," Eren chuckles. He looks into the car and I follow his gaze. Hanji is pouting like the annoying shit she is. "Aww, I'm sorry, Hanji. But even if I came, I wouldn't get a piercing. I already have all the piercings I want."

Everyone in the car looks at Eren in confusion. Eren has piercings? I look to his ears and found them clean. Then I look to his eyebrow, his nose, and his lips. There is nothing. I don't think Eren has a tongue piercing because I would've noticed when he talked. I know he doesn't have a belly button piercing, he wore a crop top once. My eyes stop at the Eren's pants, where his privates are hiding. Does Eren have a dick piercing? Unbeknownst to me, everyone else is also staring at that area.

"No, you perverts," Eren snorts with amusement. He pulls out his phone and glances at his screen before slipping his phone back into his pockets. "I gotta go. Be safe guys."

"Bye," I cough out before Eren turns around with a wave.

As I pull up my window, Hanji speaks, "Well, then."

"Don't even think about where it could be," I told her and everyone in the car as I pull up at the stop sign. Only I could imagine Eren's naked body. I ignore the snickers everyone sends my way in favor of turning up the volume again.

"You like Grease too?" Marco questions.

"Shut up and sing with me," I retort.

Needless to say, the drive to the mall was one about my guilty pleasure. Again, as much of a douche I am, I have a hint of sap oozing out of me. I park near the mall entrance, since Jesus keeps saying that his back hurts. We got out as we head inside the mall.

Because it's a weekday, there aren't many people in the mall. Hanji smacks my ass and runs off. Despite rolling my eyes at how childish she is, I chase her fucking down. Call me childish, but I'm fucking seventeen. I swear up a fucking storm, trying to catch her ass, but she pulls away every time I grab her shirt. I flick off any parent glaring at me, because they need to calm their asses down. Their precious angels will learn how to fucking swear in a few years. Nobody is innocent. There's no need to hide your kids. Well… I guess I should take that back. There are pedobears out there.

Anyways, Hanji runs down clear way. Seeing how this is a golden opportunity, I pick up my pace, because I am faster than that bitch. Hanji looks back at me and then tries to pick up her pace. I smirk, because I know that she knows that it's useless to try to run.

"UWAAA!" Hanji screams in protest.

But I ignore her cries.

I tackle her to the fucking ground, letting her break my fall with her body. She cries in pain, but I still pin her down and knee her ass. Hard. Because, she deserves it for being an annoying fuck. Satisfy, I get up from the ground and watch her squirm in pain on the ground like the sadist I am. Yea, that's right bitch. My ass is precious, so don't ever defile it with your dirty hands ever again.

Isabel and them announce their presence behind us. I turn to look at them. Mike is slowly shaking his head, silently judging me. Isabel is chuckling to herself. Marco smiles in amusement. I stick out my tongue at them which is accompanied by my lovely middle finger. I'm just showing my love for these dipshits. Feeling Hanji getting up, trying for revenge, I turn around and grab her in a headlock.

"GAH! Goddamn! I'm sorry!" Hanji tries to break away from me.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I growl at her as I tighten my hold around her neck.

"Okay! OKAY! OKAY!" Hanji yells out with her small remaining resource of oxygen. "I won't do it anymore!"

Upon hearing those words, I let the crazy shitstain go. Hanji leans forwards to catch her breath. I look at the other three, challenging them to do anything disrespectful to me. I am an angry horny teenager and I will display my dominance. Just because I sing sappy love songs, it doesn't mean that I'm any less of an ass than I was before. The other three give me disapproving looks but do nothing otherwise. Seeing how everything is over, I lead the way to the piercing shop.

I stop us in front of a store that's painted in black. The insides has paintings of spider webs and all other weird shit. In the cases are items that people could pierce themselves with and a book of tattoos. If I am to describe this place, it's just a store that perpetuates stereotypes for punks and goths. On the walls are their licenses, framed. The five of us hover over the piercings.

"What are you going to get, Grumpy Knight?" Hanji asks.

"I'm pretty sure my options are limited since I'm getting pierced on my tongue," I reply.

"I was looking that up the other day… how do you know that your tongue is long enough?" Isabel comments.

"Oh, Izzy, my tongue is definitely long enough," I chuckle.

"Fuck, I set myself up for that one," Isabel groans in frustration, trying to get the image of my tongue out of her head.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A worker comes up and asks us.

Marco talks with the worker, letting the four of us continue to look at the piercings. Apparently, they do piercings in the back, because their equipment and extra stock of piercings are back there. They do a lot of bodily piercings, I should know, so they set it all up back there for more privacy. We all sign consent forms.

I decide to settle on a normal midline tongue piercing with a black straight barbell. Being the first to decide, I get led to the back room. I take a seat, making myself comfortable. The worker puts on some latex gloves. She smiles at me. Bitch, please don't smile at me. I don't like strangers. On the tray next to me, there is the piercing I picked out, a piercer, a marker, and a blue light.

"Can you please stick out your tongue?" She says. "I have to check where your veins are."

I stick out my tongue. Cautiously, she grabs it, making sure to not make me uncomfortable. Which isn't doing much, because who wouldn't be uncomfortable when their tongue is in a vice grip. She flattens my tongue and nods to herself. Then she lifts it, looking at the webbing under my tongue.

"We can pierce right down the middle," she tells me. "Lemme just mark it."

After marking my tongue, she grabs the piercer. I watch as her hands shake and I just glare at her. No, bitch, you cannot pierce my tongue with those shaky ass hands. Noticing my glare, she calms herself as she grabs my tongue again. She whispers that she's okay as she clamps the area that she's piercing. She moves the needle to my tongue and without telling me, she pierces it. That bitch. She quickly pulls out the needle and place in the piercing in my mouth.

"Okay, if you want to check it out, you can look at the mirror over there," she says, pointing to the wall.

I leave her to clean the equipment in favor of looking at myself. I stick out my tongue. Yea, I think Eren will dig this. I can feel my tongue start to swell but it's nothing I can't handle. Satisfy, I turn back around. The worker is done cleaning up.

"I'll walk you out," she says. I follow her. "Now tongue piercings don't heal until about a month. Could be shorter or quicker than that depending how well you can heal. You shouldn't drink anything hot or eat a lot of spicy foods. Those things will only irritate your tongue. Stay away from alcohol and aspirin. You don't smoke right?"

"Nope," I reply. Who the fuck would smoke those nasty shits? They smell horrible.

"Good. Don't play with your piercing unless you just want to irritate it. And lastly, you cannot have oral relations for about a month unless you want an infection," she finishes.

"Oral relations?" I ask for clarification.

"Kissing and sexual _activities_ ," she smirks.

"Alright then," I roll my eyes as we reach to the end of the hallway.

"Bye, and thank you for your purchase," she says. "If you have any problems, feel free to contact us."

I nod in reply and she goes back.

I walk out to the waiting room to see Marco alone, messing with his phone. I'm the first one to finish getting pierced. Marco looks up to me and smiles, putting that said phone away. He gestures to the seat next to him and I take it. We are probably going to be here for a while, so I might as well relax.

"That was quick," Marco comments. "You didn't cry?"

"Does it look like I cry?" I ask. I haven't cried since I found out that my memories weren't dreams.

"Eh... probably in secret," Jesus evaluates me as he thinks to himself. "Don't forget that I see all."

"Fuck off, sugar Jesus," I smirk. Him and his religious jokes are something.

"Alright, sorry. I'm surprised that you didn't want more piercings," Marco says. "You seem like the type."

"I already have dick piercings, so I think I'm good," I reply.

"Ooh?" Marco widens his eyes in amusement. "And what was the reason why you got dick piercings before anything else? Because that's a weird place to get your first piercing."

I sigh in frustration. Let me just say this again, abstinence is a strong force that I can barely fight against. I was only fifteen and sexually active when I started remembering things from a different life. Do people know how hard it is to stay abstinent as a teenager after they already had sex? Not only that, I was, still am, addicted to the warmth provided from sex. And yet, I chose this life because I love Eren fucking Jaeger. I run every morning to release sexual frustration, but I pierced my dick to start it off. I got three frenum dick piercings to force myself to practice abstinence for six months. Call me fucking crazy, but I don't think that I could stay abstinent without the threat of dick infections. I had to fucking forge Petra's name to get those piercings. Yea, I'm a fucking badass.

"I can kind of guess," Marco chuckles darkly when I don't answer him. This punk Jesus is making fun of me.

Before I can tell him otherwise, Hanji runs out with a new lip ring piercing. She comes up to us with an excited face. I shake my head, not ready to deal with her again. Seeing my reaction, she jumps into my lap. I push that crazy shitstain away from me, but she puts up a fight. She screams, "LEVI! Why are you so grumpy today?!"

"Maybe because I woke up at the asscrack of dawn to help some ancient fuck move in," I retort.

"Hey, I'm not ancient," Marco glares at me.

"Bwahaha! We're all practically ancient!" Hanji claims.

"Well, when you say it like that," Isabel walks up to us with a face deep in thoughts. "I guess we are fucking ancient."

"Yep," Mike nods, announcing his presence.

The five of us chuckle at the stupid realization. Us four teenagers quickly show each other our piercings. Needless to say, Isabel has the most flashy piercing. Mike got a septum piercing with the bulbs popping out.

We walk around the mall, trying to see if there's anything worth buying. There isn't. I mean, all of us have everything we could possibly want. We just march on out of the mall and into my car. Marco takes the passenger seat again.

I start my car as I say, "Actually, when we were coming here, I remembered that Eren told me that there was this cafe that made good tea. I'm gonna make a stop there."

"I thought you can't drink tea because it's too hot," Isabel comments.

"Well, Izzy, there's this thing called iced tea, so I was thinking of getting some of that," I reply as I reverse the car.

"Why are you so sassy with me?" Isabel asks. "I would think that I would sass you instead, seeing how I'm your practical little sister."

"Again, it's called having a normal life," I say.

"Ugh, fine," Isabel rolls her eyes. "Marco! Did Levi tell you that he got stitches on his head?"

"Izzy!" I say in a deep tone as Hanji and Mike start laughing.

"What happened?" Marco chuckles at our reactions.

Isabel tells the story that happened all too recent. My head just finally healed completely. I ignore all the laughs sent my way in favor of getting to that cafe. Fuck everyone for making fun of me today.

After a while, I found the cafe. It has some generic ass name like Fred's Cafe. What an uncreative name. It's close to all the universities in the city. The area is blooming with college students. I park close enough on the street. I turn off my car engine and turn to the dipshits in my car.

"Are you guys coming in, or are you all just going to wait here?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't wanna come in between you and your tea doing the do," Mike replies. "Not my thing."

"Pfft! Yea, what my blondie said," Hanji laughs.

"If there's something sweet and good looking, can you buy it for me?" Isabel asks.

"I'll watch them for you," Marco gives me a blinding smile.

"Fine, you fucks, I'll be back," I say. "But I'm taking my keys. Knowing you all, you would drive off without me."

I ignore their complaints as I jump out of the car. I can't believe those dipshits don't like tea or even coffee. Those shitstains have no culture, I tell you. I walk into the cafe, only noticing now how busy it is. I guess it isn't surprising, there are a lot of students. I get in line, waiting for the brat of students to order their caffeine fixes.

As I get closer to the counter, I look at the pastries on display. There are cakes, cheesecakes, donuts, danishes, and a lot of other shits. They fucking have french macarons. Fuck, I want some of that. I should get some for Isabel too.

"Hello, what can I ge-"

Once I reach the counter, I look up at the worker who stopped mid sentence. I scrunch my eyebrows at the sight before me. For a second I think there is a horse at the counter. After blinking once, I see a face that I am too familiar with. Then I remember Eren saying that he had a friend working here. I look at his nametag and it reads "John." His hair is two toned, just like how I remember it. His body is lanky compared to the previous life, but I know it's him. By the looks he's giving me, he recognizes me too. But it doesn't hurt to be too sure.

"Kirstein," I growl in a low voice, borderline murderous.

In response, the worker straightens his back. He quickly salutes to me, his right fist on his heart and the other fist on his back. He looks at me with urgency and all but shouts, "Yes, captain!"

Yep, it's Jean all right and he has his memories intact. He's still conditioned to answer my call too. Everyone in the cafe looks at the commotion the horse caused. I scoff in amusement. Then I remember why I'm here. I calmly order, "I'd like a venti iced black tea. Can I also get a box of macarons. Four pistachio and another four strawberry."

"Y- yes, sir," Jean nods as he quickly punches in the order. "That would be $11.35."

I pay with twelve bucks and take the change offer to me. As I put my wallet away, I look back at the brat in front of me. I speak up, "Also, I don't care how you do it, but come talk to me now. And bring me my macarons."

I see him gulp in nervousness before I walk away to sit down. I look out the window and see my car. I watch the dipshits fuck around in there. Those bastards better not dirty my one and only car. Also, it's a good thing that I came in by myself. It would've been too easy for Marco to meet Jean this way and less dramatic.

Soon, Jean is power walking to me with my box of macarons in one hand and my iced black tea in the other hand. He sits down across from me and sets my order on the table for me. I grab the iced tea and take a sip. Yea, this shit is pretty good. Eren doesn't lie.

"S-so um… you wanted to talk?" Jean asks, getting my attention.

"Yea, I have one question for you," I explain. "How the fuck could you let Eren date Reiner?"

"Oh my god," Jean purses his lips. "You know Eren?"

"If I asked that question, then yes, I know Eren, you dumb dipshit," I roll my eyes.

"Hey! I told that dumbass to not date him," Jean says. "You think I like it?! You know, he's the fucker that killed Mar- my best friend!"

"Oh yea, now that you mentioned it," I nod my head. I do remember something happening along those lines. However, when Marco met Reiner, he didn't say anything. Maybe behind his smile, Jesus is secretly planning Reiner's death. "But that's besides the point, that relationship needs to fucking end."

"I know, I know," Jean mumbles as he massages his head. "Jesus fuck, you're taller now, so you're more fucking scary. But yea, I've been talking to Eren lately, and it seems like he's coming around the idea of breaking it off with that bitch of a titan."

"Ignoring the height comment," I start with a pointed glare. I pull out my phone, bringing up a contact under the name **Bail Me, Jesus**. "That's good. Is there anyone else from that time that you met?"

"Anyone… well, Reiner and Bertolt are still stuck to the hips, but I don't think you want to hear about that. I sure as hell don't want to talk about them," Jean growls out like a little puppy. "Um… as for the others… I know that Eren is friends with Historia. I don't think she has her memories though. I don't know anyone else."

"Alright then, that's fine," I say as I text out a message to Jesus.

"So what? You on a quest to find everyone or something?" Jean asks.

"Who knows? I mean, don't you want to see everyone just to know that they're doing fine?" I ask back. "You know, Kirstein, out all you shitstains, I actually really liked you despite how annoying you were. Whether if it was right or wrong, you went with your feelings and you shouted it out. So I'm going to give you a present. Appreciate it."

"What are you talking about?" Jean asks, backing up a bit in his seat. Behind Kirstein, I can see Marco enter the shop. He looks at me and starts marching towards us.

"This," I say as I get up with my iced tea and sweets.

"Jean!" Marco says in desperation.

Jean spins his head around and practically yells, "Marco!"

"You definitely gonna bail me when I commit murder?" I ask Marco.

"Heh, yea, definitely," Marco shakes his head at my shenanigans.

"I'm leavin your ass here?" I suggest.

Marco nods and I make my way out of the store, leaving the two old friends to catch up. If I meet up with Farlan in this life, I wonder how that would go. I'd probably punch him. Yea, I'd definitely punch that prick. I love him, but he still deserves to be punched right in face.

I make my way into my car. As I'm entering, I see everyone looking in at the window, watching Marco and Jean talking with one another. I turn on my engine which scares everyone. I roll my eyes. Did these fuckers not hear me enter the car?

"OH MY GOD, is that who I think it is?" Hanji asks like a fucking child.

"Yea, it's the horse," I reply as I hand Isabel the box of macarons.

"You guys know John?" Isabel questions as she opens the box.

"You know Jean?" I ask back.

"Yea, he's been Eren's best friend since god knows when," Isabel answers. "I didn't know that he was from that time too."

"It's fine, it's not your fault," Hanji assures Isabel.

"Well, one down and a bunch of other fucks to go," Mike comments.

"Yep. We're leaving Jesus here with Kirstein," I say as I pull away from the area. "Hey, at least the next person we'll meet is already scheduled."

"Oh yea, when do you meet the author?" Isabel asks.

"On Tuesday," I answer. I look at Hanji who beams in excitement. "Don't follow me."

For the rest of the day, we just hang out in my garage. We discuss the next songs to record. The days pass without an event, except for Eren's constant blushes at my tongue piercing. I can't wait for him to see my dick piercings. His huge eyes and deep blush do things to me and my teenage body. Nevertheless, Tuesday rolls around. Hanji wouldn't settle down until I told her that I would tie her up at school, leaving her there.

I'm sitting at a table in a park. The author wants to meet here since it would be less crowded, which I don't mind. I just hope to Jesus that the author finds me because this place is huge. I just know that we are meeting on this side of the river.

I pull out my phone and start messing with some apps. I ignore all the message from Hanji's curious ass. Marco and Jean have rekindled their friendships which meant that Marco wouldn't hang out with us as much. Which is fine, because if I could, I would be hanging out with Eren instead. But I see those viridian eyes, they keep looking at me as if I'm a kid. Although sometimes, I see something else.

"You know, captain, when I said meet me on this side of the river, I kind of meant the river bank," a light voice calls me out. "Who knows who'll listen into our conversation."

I turn my head to see who it is, and honestly, I'm not surprise. I roll my eyes and smirk at the man before me. To those baby blue eyes, I say, "Well, Arlert, I'm seventeen years old, so my brain doesn't work like that."

"Is that so?" Armin questions back with sass as he crosses his arms.

The man before me is the man I knew as Armin Arlert. He was the smartest kid of Eren's friend group. He was, probably still is, like a second Erwin. The man before me has grown past the kid stage I remember him to be in. He is taller than he used to be. His blonde hair no longer made him look like a mushroom. He now has long blonde locks tied into a ponytail. His face looks more lean, lacking his old baby fat. He's wearing a button up shirt that hugs his body close and some tight jeans. On his shoulders is a messenger bag, possibly for work.

"Very so. But if you would like, we can walk our asses down to the bank," I offer.

"No, I'm good for now. There's not a lot of people here anyways," Armin replies as he sits down next to me.

"I should've guessed that it would be you who would write the book," I say. "Though honestly, I haven't read the book."

"Dear Jesus, I'm hurt," Armin feigns pain.

"Speaking of Jesus, I've met him," I tell the blonde.

"Who? Marco?" He asks. I nod in confirmation. "Wow… so he's alive. But! Before we get to all that… Let's talk business."

"Ah, that's right. You have a job offer for us," I refer to me and the band.

"Yea. I'm surprised that commander Hanji didn't come," Armin comments.

"Yea, we decided that all three of us coming is too much, so, as the least messed up one, I volunteered to come," I explain. "So, what's the job."

"Right… as you might know, Attack on Titan is being adapted into a movie. I'm hoping that you'll let me use your song, Reluctant Heroes, in it," Armin reveals. "You guys will be paid, obviously."

"I see. What better way to explain a soldier's feelings in a story than to actually have said soldier write about it in more ways than one," I say, pointing at the both of us. "If you want to use it, then that's fine. I think Hanji would be thrilled to hear about this. Is that all you need?"

"Thanks for your cooperation. I actually have another thing I want you to do," Armin says. "I was wondering if you could write another song."

"Uh… songwriting isn't really my forte, so I don't know. I honestly don't know how I shitted out the last song," I confess. I see the dejected look on the blonde and it makes me want to slap myself. This is Eren's best friend from the previous life. The little shit had a standoff with me for this blondie's life. I can't just brush him off. "But I can try. What kind of song are you looking for?"

"Great! I really like the idea of putting Humanity's Strongest's songs in the movie. The Reluctant Heroes is more about the soldiers' lives and their legacy, so I want a song about more of the loss in war. I want a song about death and despair," Armin tells me ever so animatedly. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yea, I can probably do that," I answer. "What's my time limit?"

"The movie's not coming out until next summer, so I guess the end of spring," Armin says. "Tell me when you're done composing the song, and then I'll set up a recording day."

"Alright then," I nod. "I'll leave all the legal shit to you because I know that you know that if you screw me over, I will hunt you down. Eren's old best friend or not, I will sue your ass. I already have a lawyer."

"Don't worry, there's no way I could ever screw you over. You're basically Eren's everything," Armin scoffs.

"Say that to the shitty brat himself," I scoff back.

"You know him in this life?" Armin asks, his voice taking a serious tone. A family walks by, going to the park. He stands up and looks at me. "Walk with me?"

"Yea, I know him. He's one of my friend's older brother. He doesn't have his memories," I reveal as I stand up and walk with him. "I kind of guessed that he didn't know you."

"Hmm," Armin silently nods his head.

We make our way across the walkway into the hills. We move around the trees, only stopping when we reach to the foot of the bank. Before us is the wide river with nothing on its surface. It's just the water. Majority of it is clear and reflects the cool blue sky above it. The sound of the water splashing against the bank reminds of the time we all went to the ocean.

"You know, if the Eren back then saw this as a kid, he would've probably thought it was an ocean," Armin chuckles.

"Knowing how stupid his brain was, yea, I don't doubt it," I smile, remembering what a brat Eren used to be.

"So, Eren doesn't remember anything?" Armin slowly asks for clarification.

"Not a thing. He doesn't recognize me, not trying to be egotistical, but given the circumstances and who he knows, I don't think he will ever remember. As much I would like to entertain the thought, the fact is there is a very little chance that he will remember anything. I don't know what else could trigger his memories. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted," I tell him.

"No, it's fine. What matters the most is that Eren is alive," Armin says as he continues to stare at the river. "I never imagined that I would see any of you in this life anyways."

"Do you… not know Mikasa?" I hesitantly question, not knowing if it's a sensitive topic.

"No. As selfish it sounds, I wrote Attack on Titan because I was hoping to trigger some people's memories. I wanted to not be the only one from the Survey Corps with memories and I wanted us to find each other," Armin admits. "Everyone at Intoxicated Publishing, if they're from that time, are from the Garrison Regiment."

"I see, no wonder some of the names sounded familiar. I… Hanji, Mike, and I, we're the same. We made the band to others," I tell him. "I don't think it's a selfish thing to want. I think what matters is that everyone is happy and living their lives to the fullest."

"Yea, I understand," Armin nods in agreement. He shifts his body, crossing his arms. He purses his lips, showing how uncomfortable he is. "Captain… I always wanted to ask you… did you… did you ever regret choosing me?"

Those words bring me back to a different life. All I can see is a young Eren crying and yelling at me. He keeps telling me that I was supposed to choose Armin since I already said I was going to. Mikasa is glaring at me and trying to pick a fight with me. Hanji is trying their best to hold the Ackerman down. At the sound of Eren's angry desperate pleas, I stare at the two bodies at our feet.

Armin Arlert burnt to a crisp but still breathing. Erwin Smith stoned and barely breathing with his one arm. What is the right decision? Obviously it's Erwin, but wouldn't it also be wrong to leave Arlert to die? The kid would be a great asset in the future, but… We need Erwin now. However, we have Hanji to fill his shoes. Wouldn't it be okay to choose Armin? No… at the end of the day, we will lose credibility if we lose Erwin. If there's a chance to save Erwin, I have to do it. I stare at the titan serum in my hands. I feel my hands start shaking and I force it to stop. I can't hesitate. This is the job that Erwin gave me. I shift my gaze to Eren and I know how much this is going to hurt him. This is going to hurt him and all of his friends. I tell him to stand down. I order Hanji to take Mikasa and Eren away. Floch, that smug ass, smirks. What part of this situation is there to be amused by?

Alone with the two bodies, I bite my inner cheek. Is this really how it should be? I see Erwin sitting down, telling me his regrets before the suicide charge. I see Armin talking to Eren and Mikasa about the ocean. I blink my eyes then I stare at Erwin and then at Armin. I look back at Eren and Mikasa. All I could see is me watching the stars with Farlan and Isabel and then I see their dead bodies. I let out a deep sigh in frustration. Something about the Eren and them makes me do irrational things. I lift up the syringe and I-

"Captain!" Armin yells at me.

Then I come back to my time.

I look over and see the older Armin. He's looking at me with worry. I clench my teeth in frustration. I sigh. Fuck, I really let myself go. I say to Armin, "Sorry, I lost the time there."

"Yea, I noticed. Sorry for asking that. It was probably a question you didn't want to answer," Armin offers a weak smile.

"No... I can answer… You and I both know that I should had chosen Erwin," I say, ignoring the dark look on the blonde. I clear my throat as I turn to look back at the water flowing down the river. "I chose you for personal reasons. For one, Erwin had already refused the titan serum and I had to respect that. He was my friend and he had already accepted his own death. Bringing him back to that hell would put us in danger because he was already regretting everything like Shadis did. Secondly, you, Mikasa, and Eren reminded me of me and my friends from the underground. A part of me didn't want to put the same fate as my own on Eren's shoulder. Also, losing you would've been a loss to the Survey Corps as well. I don't regret choosing you. If you ever meet Floch, tell that bitch to shut the fuck."

"Heheh… thanks," Armin nods his head. We both turn our heads up when geese come into our view. Armin reaches his right hand to the sky. He slowly clenches his fist as if he's trying to grab their wings. "I miss everyone, and if I'm being honest, I miss the battles. Yea, they were scary, but I miss the trust we all had in each other."

"I know what you mean," I say as we watch the geese fly off into the distance.

"So, let me ask this before I forget," Armin says, changing the air around us. I look at him, nodding for him to continue. I immediately regret it when I see his smirk. "How did you get so tall in this life?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Arlert," I glare at him as I menacingly shift my whole body to him.

"I see that it's still a touchy subject," Armin chuckles as he puts his hands up in defeat. I roll my eyes at him.

From there, we go on to talk about who we know and has their memories. I tell him about how Marco said he had seen Mikasa in the area before. We discuss the possibilities of letting Eren and Armin meet under natural circumstances. Because it is very unnatural for Armin to just hang out with us. I explain how Eren seems to have an unnecessarily hate towards Marco, so I wouldn't want that to happen to Armin. I give him Marco's number to get Jean's number, because if Jean introduces Armin to Eren, sweet cheeks would have a better reason to like him.

Overall, I am not surprised by how Armin aged. His personality is a little darker, but that is understandable. He didn't have Eren or Mikasa to help him retain his humanity as well as the last life. We part ways with a promise from me to work on the new song.

When I get home, I tell Hanji and them that the author is Armin. Hanji is so fucking excited to be able to meet him. I also tell them about the job which has me in a stump. How am I supposed to shit out another song? The first one took me forever to write. Throughout the week, I try to write down some lyrics, but don't fruit any ideas.

On Friday, I get called over to the Jaeger house by Isabel. Carla and Grisha greet me before saying that they are leaving for a day out. With Isabel and Eren, I say goodbye to them. They give us condoms again, and honestly, I'm becoming very used to their behavior. Not only that, they've been married for so long with kids, and they are still going out on a date. That, my friends, is a real relationship goal. They still act like lovestruck teenagers and that's what I want.

Which left me with the Jaeger siblings to make dinner for us to eat. On Eren's orders, Isabel and I work on peeling potatoes, a job way too familiar to me. It was a pain in the ass to be on cooking duty in the past life. It's been over a week since I got pierced so I'm pretty w=good with solids, so we are making burgers and fries. I swear, society keeps trying to make me fat, but I will prevail. Just like my fight against sexual frustration. I will stay abstinent. Anyways, as we work together, we are singing to old songs. These are the only times where I condone Isabel singing. Call me a dick, but in our past life, her singing traumatized me. I sing along Thunder by Boys Like Girls.

" _Your voice~ was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?_ " I sing to Isabel who's rolling her eyes. I stick out my tongue to her and then turn to Eren. " _You'll always be my thunder, and I said._ "

" _Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_ ," I sing, meaning every word as I look into Eren's eyes. Sweet cheeks blushes as he continues to mix the bowl of beef in front of him.

" _I don't wanna ever love another,_ " Eren sings with me. " _You'll always be my thunder_."

" _So bring~ on the rain,_ " I sing into Isabel's ears while slowly outreaching one hand with a potato, making her laugh. She finishes the chorus with me. " _And bring on the thunder_."

Soon we finish the preparations, so Eren takes over completely. I will admit that I'm not very helpful around the kitchen, unless I'm doing basic stuff. Petra has always refused to let me help her in the kitchen. She kept, still does, telling me that it's her job to provide for her child and that I should at least let her do it. So yea, Chef Levi is never going to be a thing.

Isabel goes to use the bathroom, probably to take a shit. With nothing to do, I just watch Eren as we continue to listen to music. Once the song finishes, I change it to the next song. When Eren hears the song, he laughs from the stove.

"Only when Isabel leaves do you put that song on," Eren comments.

I roll my eyes, but ignore him nonetheless. With Ewan Mcgregor, I sing the Moulin Rouge version of Elton John's song. For wrecking ball effects, I whisper the lyrics into Eren's ear.

" _Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,_ " I put my hands on Eren's body, innocently, mind you. " _How wonderful life is… now you're in the world._ "

I move away from Eren's body and continue to sing to no one. I mean, it would be a little weird if I continue to sing to Eren. I have to be subtle about this. I watch as Eren sways his body to the music. He's wearing an oversized plain black shirt, tied at his waist, and gray shorts. He has his apron over it. His caramel legs shine so beautiful in the light. Then Eren turns around to sing the next words with me.

" _So excuse me for forgetting… but these things I do,_ " we sing to each other, but I bring up a finger to shush Eren. The next lines are mine Eren, because they're directed to you. Eren raises an eyebrow at me in confusion.

" _You see I forgotten,_ " I sing in a low voice, getting ready to raise it. I smirk as best as I can to Eren. " _If they're green or they're blue!_ "

" _Anyways the thing is… what I really mean,_ " I reach out a hand and caress Eren's sweet cheek. " _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!_ "

Eren laughs at my act. I pull him into my arms and force him to sway to the music. We both hum to the opera. I spin Eren around, being the dork that I am. Sweet Cheeks spins out of my hold to go back to the stove, but he still looks at me.

" _And you can tell everybody… This is your song!_ " We sing to each other. " _It may be quite simple but… now that it's done_."

" _I hope yo-_ "

I quickly move to turn off the song when I see Isabel smirking at me. It must have been a wonderful sight for Eren to see. Fuck. In the silence, I try to cough away the awkwardness. Eren just start laughing to himself as he flips the burgers. Isabel is judging me with her face.

"Izzy," I cough again, breaking the ice. "You shouldn't walk in on someone singing."

"My deepest apology for not remembering that you are humanity's dork," Isabel sasses me. This brat.

"You are never gonna let me get away with anything are you?" I ask. "Is it fun to make fun of a culture you don't understand."

"I don't know about that, but it's fun to make fun of you," Isabel laughs.

"Bitch," I mutter under my breath.

"Okay, okay, stop fighting," Eren intervenes from the stove. "You know, looking at this, we have a lot of food. I mean, I only made a lot because I didn't want the meat and stuff to go bad. If you guys want, you can invite Hanji and them."

"Alright," Isabel and I say, forgetting our fight. Hanji would love to come over.

"Can we invite Marco?" I ask.

"How about you invite John, Eren?" Isabel questions. Good job, Isabel. It sounds natural.

"I guess to both of them," Eren replies. "But if they're all coming, make sure they bring extra food. I don't want them to come over to only starve."

"Gotcha," Isabel says.

"Okay now, you two go play games or something," Eren says. "I'll finish dinner up."

"Okay," Isabel and I reply like we're children.

As I make my way to the living room, I shove Isabel's side. She gasps and chases me to the living room. I jump into the couch, getting ready for Isabel's attack. I do a double take when I see Isabel jumping towards me with her elbow getting ready to stab me on impact. Because, what the fuck? This fucking brat is trying to actually hurt me.

I grab her body in between my legs and with my hands I catch her elbow. I quickly shift our weight and turn us around with me on top. She pouts and tries to push me off. I hold her down with my weight.

"What the fuck, Izzy?" I say, laughing. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Please, that wouldn't have killed you," Isabel rolls her eyes.

I get off of her when her body goes limp in defeat. We sit down next to each other on the couch, sighing. We quickly send out texts for our impromptu get together. Knowing everyone, nobody is doing anything. Oh yea, that means Armin can probably come as well. I ask Isabel if we should invite him and she agrees that it would be a good opportunity. I shoot a text to the blonde. We receive replies from all of them, stating they are coming after they pick something up.

Staring at the flat screen tv in front of us, our thoughts go on to what we can do as we wait. We turn to each other, smirking. We're going to be playing games, just like Eren told us to do. We snap our fingers, pointing at each other.

"Mario Kart?" We simultaneously say.

"You're ass is gonna get owned," I declare.

"Please, old man, I got this," Isabel retorts.

Isabel turns on the tv and quickly sets up the Wii U. The game is still in there from last time we were playing. The game starts up and we choose to do the grand prix at 200cc. In the character selection, I pick Toadette as my character. I can hardly give a shit if she's a filler character, Toadette is bomb. Isabel chooses Yoshi and I look at her in disappointment.

"How many times will I have to tell you to fuck off?" Isabel asks as she picks the star cup.

"Well, who told you to like the green monster?" I retort as the game starts.

"Goddamn it, big bro! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"Suck it."

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!"

"God fucking damn it! Peach you fucking bitch!"

"Take that!"

"Fuck you, Izzy!"

And that's how the game continues to go on. The first grand prix ends with me in second place, behind Princess fucking Peach. Isabel lands fourth place. And yes, I do rub it in her face.

"Whatever! Let's try it again! I will kick your ass," Isabel says.

"Right," I smirk.

"Um… I'm done. I can't believe you guys are playing Mario Kart again," Eren announces his presence from behind us. "After last time, I thought you guys would had already trashed it."

"Well, Eren, you're wrong," I reply, looking at him. I notice that Eren took off his apron.

"I can see that. Are the others coming?" Eren asks.

"Yea, they should be here soon," I tell him.

"You should join us!" Isabel suggests.

"You guys are savages," Eren chuckles. "But I guess."

Eren grabs a controller and sits down next to me. We select the same conditions, grand prix and 200cc. When we get to the character selection, I pick out Toadette and Isabel picks Yoshi, again. Eren gasps and bumps my shoulder with his. Isabel is already laughing.

"Levi! I play Toadette!" Eren declares.

"What? No way! I already chose her," I tell him. "Go play Toad or something."

"Levi!" Eren puffs his cheeks. "Give me Toadette!"

"Eren," I growl, because hell no, Toadette is my character.

"L-Levi," Eren pouts giving me puppy eyes.

Fuck, he changed tactics, I'm fucked. I look straight into those puppy eyes, attempting to win against it. Ugh… no, I can't. I sigh in frustration and Eren smiles, knowing that he won. I deselect Toadette and went for Toad.

"Yes!" Eren exclaims as he chooses Toadette. He bumps his shoulder against mine again, this time in a friendly manner. "Thank you!"

I roll my eyes. Isabel moves between cups, trying to decide which one we should play. We come to an unanimous agreement to play the lightning cup. I'm doing fine until the Piranha Plant Slide.

"Fuck Eren! Do not! I swear to Jesus, do not throw that blue shell!"

"Do it!"

"EREN!"

"I am not sorry. Haha!"

"Dammit, Peach passed me! Why is it always Peach who's good?!"

"Ahhh! God fuck! Nooooooooooo! Peach! You bitch! You pushed me to the piranhaaa!"

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it Eren?!"

And then during the last stage of the cup, things goes crazy between the three of us.

"Only one of us can get third place and it's gonna be me!"

"Yea, fucking right, Iz!"

"Fuck!"

The doorbell rings.

"Who the fuck! Oh yea… somebody open the door!"

"The door better fucking wait! Levi, you're going down!"

"Fuck no! Eren!"

"Yes, a star!"

"No, no fucking way! Come on! Give me something fucking good!"

The doorbell rings again and then again and again.

"Fucking Hanji!"

"Just go open the door Levi!"

"Yea, you're in last place, big bro!"

"Fuck you guys!" I yell as I drop my controller.

I get up and make my way to the door. The doorbell keeps ringing. God damn it, why can't Hanji ever fucking wait? I unlock the door and swing it open with more force than necessary. I put on my best glare.

"What?!" I growl out.

"Whoa, who the fuck put a stick up your ass?" Hanji asks, causing everyone behind her to laugh.

"Shut up," I respond. I look at the figures behind her. Everyone is here, including Armin. They're all holding something to either eat or drink. I move to let them in. "Come in, we're playing Mario Kart."

"Are you salty, because you lost?" Marco smirks.

"Oh har har har, I didn't think the ancient fuck would know what that means," I roll my eyes as everyone comes in. "Take off your shoes, you fuckfaces."

"You're pretty ancient as well," Armin comments.

"We're all ancient fucks," Mike settles.

We all laugh, yet again, at the stupid concept. I lead them to the kitchen and we set up everything. Soon Isabel and Eren join us. I can tell by Eren's huge ass smile that he beat Isabel. Eren sees Marco and his smile falters, but he still keeps up the smile. I don't know he hates Marco so much. Eren, that's your friend from another life, get your shit together. In the corner of my eyes, I watch the way Armin watches Eren's every move. Also noticing the blonde, Jean speaks up to introduce them.

"Eren, this is Armin Arlert. I met him while working at the cafe," Jean says. "He's the author of Attack on Titan. I told him that you were a fan and he said that he wouldn't mind meeting you. Honestly, I think you guys can get along fine."

"Oh my god!" Eren exclaims. He runs and hugs Armin. "Can you sign my book?"

"Yea," Armin laughs after releasing a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Arlert," Isabel walks up to Armin. "My book as well."

"Us too!" Hanji raises her hand and Mike nods.

"Yes, I will sign all your books," Armin assures them all.

We all decide to watch a movie while we eat the feast that manifested itself in the kitchen. Being the quickest of the group, I grab my food first and claim a seat right in the middle of the three couches. Everyone else starts filing into the living room, discussing on what to watch. We decide on The Avengers.

Eren walks into the room with his plate of food. He looks around and sees that everyone and their fat asses took up all the space on the couches. Before I can tell someone to sit with their legs down, Eren walks up to me and grabs my plate. He then sits his majestic ass on my lap, forcing me to sit upright.

Fucking shit… What the hell?

"What are you doing?" I say in a tight voice. Alright, Levi, don't scare him away. Just think about things that turn you off. Yes, think about some big ass eyebrows. Speaking of eyebrows, karma hasn't come and bite my ass yet. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Sitting on you seemed comfortable, so I wanted to try it at least once," Eren confesses as he hands me my plate. "I must say, I am not disappointed."

I ignore all the looks directed to us. I don't know how Eren doesn't see them, but he doesn't comment on the looks. Isabel turns off the light as the movie starts. Does Eren not remember that he was sitting on my lap the other night? I seriously don't know if Eren is playing with me or not. Whatever, it's going to be difficult to eat, but I'm not complaining.

"I guess," I reply to his ear.

Eren squirms in my lap, trying to get into a more comfortable position. I bite down a grown because I don't want to be dry humping Eren in this situation. Throughout the night, I think about are eyebrows, Erwin and his shitty eyebrows, to keep me safe from being a definite homewrecker. Not the soft ass sitting in my lap like it belongs there, no I couldn't think about that. Just eyebrows.

When I finish eating, Eren takes my plate and leans forward to put it on the glass coffee table. I accidently let out a strained whining noise, and I know I do because, next to me, Isabel starts chuckling to herself. I mean, how could I not? With the lighting from the tv, I can clearly see the outlining of Eren's ass on my lap. The image disappears when Eren leans back into my chest. He's so warm.

Eren squirms in my lap again, and all I can see are the caterpillars that made Erwin's face their home. I'm not getting a hard, no, not today. Calm down stupid teenage heart. I have two years of abstinence, what's a little bit longer? Just when I think I can focus on the movie, Eren grabs my arms and wraps it around himself. Why must he torture me? Eren, you have a boyfriend. Break up with him so I can touch you.

He leans closer into me and whispers, "Yea, this is more comfortable."

I hold my breath for five seconds. After calming myself, I cooly whisper back into his ear, "Glad it is."

I think it goes without saying that I didn't get to enjoy the movie.

 **Thanks for reading! I love you all! :D**

 **Um... let's see... I did the geese thing because in SnK there are screenshots of geese. I looked up the symbolism of the goose and it's pretty fucking cool. They symbolize things like bravery, teamwork, and protection. You know, I think it fits really well with SnK and if you want to know more, go look it up.**

 **Okay, next chapter is a Halloween one and it's the punk goes pop scene.**

 **Also, you don't have to read this paragraph, but here's my personal opinion on the spoiler content... I'm glad Levi chose Armin. Without all the bullshit on who they needed the most and Erwin is Levi's friend, I appreciated that Armin was chosen simply because his death was more meaningful. Erwin, personally, didn't want to do the suicide charge, but he knew that if he didn't do it, no one would do it. He started talking about how his only regret would be that he wouldn't get to see the basement. While Armin was over here like "I volunteer as tribute" without even telling Eren and faced his death head on while saying he was still going to see the ocean. Like I know many people were butt hurt by this whole situation, but seriously, I think Armin's death was more honorable than Erwin's. Also, lol, Armin is so boss that even when burnt to a crisp, he still had pants on!**


End file.
